Now and Forever
by moonlit-sanata
Summary: Sequel to Betrayal Misuzu has now joined up with Sesshoumaru. What exactly is Naraku's new goal now that Misuzu carries something more valuable then her life? Find out as the two continue their journey!
1. Prologue

"Mother, have you been feeling better?" A woman with jet black hair huddled near an aging female. The dark haired lass adjusted herself into a comfortable position and lifted her arm out, only to caress the tips of her fingers against the other person and brushing away a few strands of graying hair. Her lips were curved into a kind smile and her eyes beamed with hope.

"The worst has passed on. Now, dear, please fetch me some water from the well. Your Father will watch me in your absence." The aged lass smiled weakly at the daughter, nodding her head as if to push her along to leave. The woman's eyes were a bright blue, unnatural to humans and the daughter possessed the same color hues. The Mother's frail body was skinny and pale with disease, but recovery was just around the corner. She was clothed in a purple embroidered kimono, which hid most of her limbs and she lay upon a finely made futon in strict bed rest.

"Okay, I won't be long." The daughter stood up, took one last look at her frail Mother and turned around towards the entrance. The moment she stepped foot outside, a large male being blocked the way of the door, preventing the young lass to leave. The girl frowned some and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning most her weight onto one foot.

"What do you think you are doing, young Lady?" The demon asked, raising one hard black eyebrow at her. The man had dark brown eyes that seemed beautiful to any mortals' sight. He had a strong built body with hair that was always pulled back in a pony tail. His smile was enchanting and his whole life rested in the hands of his family. The demon looked ahead to spot his wife, which had now fallen in a light resting sleep.

"Oh, Father... I was sent to fetch some water. For Mother, of course." The girl smiled brightly, giving her most innocent look to him. Despite her family troubles, she was ready to leave the house and meet up with a certain male friend. She was wearing a similar kimono like her mothers', only in a less formal appearance. Her own hair was out to hang loosely on her shoulders, free for the wind to lick the tiny strands. Her father let out a very audible sigh and turned to the side of the door, letting the young woman free.

"Hurry back, Kazumi. Be careful." With that, the Father retreated inside of the house the moment his daughter ran out. He walked to the side of his wife and clutched the woman's hand, planting a sweet kiss upon the clammy skin. "You are as beautiful as ever, my love."

Kazumi rolled her eyes at her Father's words and looked around. The village was as beautiful as ever and still unchanged since the day she was born. The flowers were still in mid bloom, carrying their scent all over to combine with the wind and tiny little ponds marked themselves in convenient areas. Cottages were everywhere with at least a family occupying one at a time. Kazumi had lived here her entire life and she never wished to step foot out of it. After all, everyone loved her despite her demon blood and she was excepted. The woman headed over to the far right of the village to a rather blended in cottage.

The cottage on the right of the village housed a young boy, the same age as Kazumi, and he lived with both his human parents. Kazumi looked around the place, noting various flowers and sniffed out cooking food. With a smile on her face, she peeked her head in the entrance of the cottage, letting her hair fall south from her odd position.

"Ta-ku-ma!" Her voice echoed the small cottage and not soon after, a young boy appeared in front of her. He was wearing a usual men's garbs and he smiled at Kazumi brightly the moment he spotted her.

"Ah, Kazumi. What brings you here?"

"I'm doing errands for my Mother. Want to come with?" She asked with a grin.

"I would regret saying no, come on!" Takuma beamed, running towards the door. He grabbed her wrist and the both of them trotted away from the cottage. The wind felt magnificent against their faces and Kazumi could do nothing but let out a soft laugh. "Say, what errands do you need to run?" The boy asked.

"To the well. I have to collect some water."

The both of them stopped at an aged looking well quickly and stopped the moment they got there. Out of breath, they took a seat beside the circular object and leaned their backs against the cool rock wall. Kazumi turned her blue eyes to Takuma, a light blush coming about her cheeks. His hand was still around her wrist, having no intention of removing it. She pressed her lips together tightly, feeling a bit nervous now that they were completely alone.

"It's been awhile, Takuma."

"What?"

"Since we were alone like this, together."

"O-oh..." Takuma looked opposite of her, a light blush coming about his own cheeks as well. Silence enveloped the area as the two nervous teens tried to make do with the situation.

"Takuma." She said at last, forcing him to look her way. The human lad looked right into the females' light blue orbs, gazing at those enchanting aqua hues. His heart skipped a beat as well as hers and he could do nothing but stare upon her beauty. "Takuma." She repeated, moving her hand so that their fingers laced together. Her lips were a shiny red, as if calling out for him and he hesitated a moment.

"Kazumi... you... here?"

"I love you. I don't mind if it's here." Kazumi admitted daringly, shifting her body so she was leaning over his. His breath came out heavy and she took no extra seconds before crashing her lush lips against his. They kissed like mad, letting passion consume them. Lips touching against lips, hands touching against skin, tongues dancing together like a tango. It wasn't long that their passion was torn apart for the need of breath. At that moment, Kazumi perked up and pushed away from Takuma.

"Kazumi...?" He looked up, still flushed with the sudden lip lock.

"Do you hear that?" Kazumi's elf like ears perked up at the sound. She knitted her eyebrows, turning her head towards the village. "It sounds like people are yelling..."

"The village?"

"Maybe. Takuma, let's hurry back." Kazumi stood up and leaned over the well. She collected the water in a bucket with ease and the two headed back towards the village, the sudden kiss leaving their minds almost instantly. The cries and yells became louder to the point that human Takuma could now hear them. Their pace was quick and was suddenly struck with fear when fire enveloped a few cottages. "T-Takuma..."

"That's your home!" He yelled, dropping the bucket of water he had taken from her. The liquid spilled out and the earth absorbed it instantly. Takuma grabbed Kazumi's hand and they both ran straight towards her home, but was pulled back a little the moment they got close. A huge mob of villagers surrounded the cottage, each person holding a torch licked with flames. Kazumi let out a horrified gasp and pushed Takuma aside, breaking their contact. She pushed her way through angry villagers while the boy followed shortly behind her.

"Mother! Father!" She screamed, ignoring the people around her. Her calls were frantic, her own blue hues were now sparkling with tears. The moment she caught up to the entrance, humongous flames ate at the opening, threatening to burn her alive should she step one foot inside. Ignoring the orange blur of color, she attempted to get inside. "Mother! Father!" She called out again, but no answer was given.

"Die, Kazumi!" Takuma's voice filled her ears. She turned around suddenly, staring in the eyes of her beloved. He held a smirk and licked his lips naughtily. She shook her head. Something was different, she thought, something was wrong with Takuma. His eyes were not those perfect hues, rather they were dark like an abyss of black marker. He lifted his hands up and pushed the lass into the fire. "You don't deserve to live, Kazumi! You are a demon! Burn and fall to hell!" His words pierced her like daggers and she fell back in shock, the flames eating away at her flesh.

"Takuma..." Her voice never left her lips as her body went rigid without movement. Her hair was sizzling, burning away to her scalp as her skin began to melt from her body. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't save herself. The pain was unbearable and the screaming which never left her mouth was going wild, frantic in her mind. Flames clung onto her breaking body like she was magnet and she could only see various shades of orange and the corpse of her Mother and Father a mere feet away from her. Her vision blurred until her conscious fell into a darkness more blacker than night.

_Don't let me die... Don't let me die... I don't want to die... Let me live... God... somebody... save me... save me from Hell... save me!_

"Why didn't you save yourself?" A male's voice asked through the darkness. Kazumi opened her eyes as she lay naked on the dark ground the man stood upon. She was in the center of nothingness, dead to the world. The woman tilted her head up, surprised to see her hair was still there along with the skin and muscle on her bones. In fact, her whole body looked as if not a flame had licked her.

"S-saved... myself?" Her voice was shallow, almost inaudible to even a demon. Her eyes still held fear as she absorbed this mans image. He had long black hair, fangs sharper than knives, eyes more horrid than evil, and inhuman things sticking from his back. Kazumi would have been scared a moment ago, but all her mind could comprehend was a God.

"Yes."

"Although I am a demon, my power is no more than a humans." She admitted. "Are you a God?"

"Far from it."

"Why...? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Kazumi, you wish to live. There is no sin in wanting to live. I can save you, bring you back to life."

"Save... me?"

"Give me your soul and I shall grant you a body more powerful than even you could imagine. You will have a body that surpasses both your Mother and Father, and more. I will grant you that, so long as you surrender your soul to me." The man bargained and Kazumi gave him a hope filled smile.

"What is your name?"

"Naraku."

"Save me, Naraku." The lass reach up to him, letting strands of her dark hair fall upon her plump breasts. He smirked and reached out towards her, absorbing the young body of the Demoness.

* * *

_I don't know how long this Fanfic will be, but I do hope you continue reading. As I promised, this is the sequel to Betrayal which is now focused more on Sesshoumaru and Misuzu.  
I hope you like, and stay tuned for more!_


	2. Chapter 1

I can hardly remember the comfort of a regular mattress or the softness of my blankets. Food isn't stored in a refrigerator where one can easily obtain, rather food is something you must hunt and cook. Worrying about males or makeup, dressing yourself pretty for attraction, these all sound so useless and childish now. Perhaps my way of life is a thousand times more complex than one in modern time. No, I'm positive my life before was as easy as slicing a cake with a knife. Everyday is like an obstacle and death is always around the corner waiting for an easy target.

Despite how easy life was before, I do not regret my decision one bit. I have been living in the Feudal Era for exactly one month and every day I was traveling by the side of a powerful demon. The Feudal Era is beautiful but masked in evil, so much that many people fall victim to it. Then, there are those whom travel the world just for the cause of extermination or even those whom hold the power of Buddha for protection. I have always loved this time, even admired how nature is free to grow wherever it desires. Trees cover the land in countless numbers and vines cover the brown bark to make an enchanting canvas. Flowers and weeds also sprout from the ground, putting color to the world.

It seemed like a lifetime the day I first appeared here. I had met a half demon named Inuyasha and befriended his companions. There was Sango, the demon exterminator, Miroku, the Buddhist, Shippo, the tiny fox demon, Kirara, Sango's faithful companion, and Kagome, the reincarnation of a powerful priestess by the name of Kikyou. I traveled with them for as long as I can remember, until I was whisked off my feet by the mere sight of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is the brother of Inuyasha, only he is pure blooded. More than once had this demon pointed his sword at me, but never had he succeeded in taking my life.

Instead, he was my savior, like a knight in shining armor.

I thought for sure that after defeating Uruki, one of Naraku's puppets, I was forever stuck in the world of modern time. I thought I would never see Sesshoumaru again or his brother, even the magnificent world of the past. As if I couldn't grieve enough, I was suddenly brought back as if all the stars in the sky had granted my one and only wish. In the end, I was returned to this time in the arms of my beloved, Sesshoumaru. Although, I had to say farewell to my best friend in Present day, she will always be dear to me in my heart.

----------

A mere month seems like a thousand years to me, especially now that I chose to live this new way of life. Sesshoumaru and I have not spoken once about our intimacy. Our lips have caressed one another, yet it's as if that memory had never happened. He still keeps his distance, running off once in awhile and advising me to stay in one spot for safety. Sometimes, I even wonder if anything we did meant to him as it did to me. But I also wonder, perhaps it's for the best. No matter the outcome, I am still happy that I get to stay by his side and travel with him.

I looked down at my reflection painted upon the water of the lake. Currently, I was bathing in cool liquid near the clearing where Sesshoumaru had stopped for me to rest. Although he was a demon, I was a still a human and required sleep in order to energize my body. The lake was quiet except for the light symphony of rippling water. The skies were beginning to darken, but I wanted to stay just a little bit longer and the wind was gentle against me, a bit warm than it was a month ago. Trees looked down at me from high up, as if serving a purpose to be a wall of nature and hide me from lecherous peeps.

My eyes were always an abnormal green which seemed to be my best facial feature. Aside from that, I had dark brown hair that had begun to grow at a rapid pace, now placing itself past my shoulders and south to cover more of my back. At the moment, the strands were sticking to my smooth moist skin due to the water below. I could see the reflection of my breasts, which were slightly covered with those dark strands and for a moment, I wondered whether demons became as attracted to such a feature like most humans were.

I suddenly remembered the feel of Sesshoumaru's lips, still ripe in my memory even if it was a month old. I could continue to vision his body so close to mine, lips that covered my neck in a luscious web of lust. My own mouth tingled at the memory, my breath coming out a little faster than usual. Shrugging off the memory, I tried to recover from my sudden fall in passion.

Lifting up my hand, I let droplets of water slide down my body like rivers and vines. The sparkle from the light above made the scene more enchanting, filling my hair with diamonds. I cupped my hand, filling the heart of my palms with water and repeated my steps and let the water trail down my skin. The drops tingled slightly from the coolness, awaking my senses to touch and making me more alert than I was. Despite that, I was becoming more relaxed.

The moment I finished my bathe, I stepped out of the lake and took a few steps over land, feeling the softness of grass as it created a bed of comfort below me. I bent over and picked up the pile of clothing left atop of a large boulder. Carefully, I unraveled the material and begun to wrap it around my body and fitting myself into the kimono. I tied the back with ease and secured it tightly, making sure my body was covered up from any indecencies. The kimono, itself, was a new one that I had picked up from the last village we had stopped at. A kind family was more than happy to give one up for me and I gladly took it with a thanks. Unlike my previous kimono, the red and white was replaced with a red flower embroidered material. By the looks of it, it wasn't some cheap piece of clothing either, so I was grateful to possess such a thing.

I pulled my hair back, sliding my fingers through the crevices of locks in order to smooth out the damp strands. With a plain white ribbon, I tied my hair behind me in a rather unskillful bow and admired myself briefly before turning for a bundle of net nearby. Trotting over to it, I quickly picked up the net of fish and inspected it quickly. Inside were about a dozen fish that I had caught earlier. Most were already dead from the lack of water and I knew, waiting for me back at our campsite was a fire built for warmth. I could easily cook these fish for my supper and be stuffed until the very next day.

With that plan in mind, I begun to skip my way to the large clearing where Sesshoumaru was most likely taking a rest due to the lack of destination. In fact, we had been wondering almost aimlessly for that entire month of time. Naraku hasn't been heard or seen of since the death of Uruki and even Inuyasha has no clue onto the evil demon's whereabout. In a result, Sesshoumaru and I had been traveling to many villages in hope for any clues. Sesshoumaru, however, always appeared to be one step ahead or have something up his sleeve that I didn't know about. In any case, life was starting to feel more or less pleasant, which was a rather scary thing to think considering Naraku was still alive. Taking granted in the peacefulness of the world was something a person shouldn't result in, because that happiness could be taken away in a mere second. That's why, I was beginning to hope that Naraku would be found or at least a trace to be revealed.

To my relief, Sesshoumaru was, once again, leaning against a large trunk of a tree with his eyes closed to the world. I stopped a moment and just watched his perfect stature. His face was structured flawlessly and he had lips so tender that it feels like a dream that I got to touch them. His hair was a silver that spread long enough to dance in the wind as he walked. My hands began to ache in the urge to run them through his silver strands. Aside from his perfect facial features, he also had the demonic markings that were unique to any others. He had two magenta stripes identical on either side of his cheeks and he had a blue crescent moon placed right atop his forehead. Another demon feature was the giant fluff resting upon his right shoulder. He always wore a red honeycomb kimono bathed in white along with his balloon like pants. Over his outfit was almost always a plate of armor and a place to sheath his swords on his left hip. Even after all this time, I still couldn't believe that he was real and I was traveling at his side.

Snapping back into reality, I forced my legs to move as I walked over to the fire and grabbed a few sticks. Slowly, I stuck the fish, one by one, onto the sticks and placed them around the fire to cook. I watched patiently as the smell of food waft around the clearing and when I looked back at the resting demon, my heart skipped a beat. His golden eyes were upon me, watching my every move and I looked away momentarily out of shyness.

"I would have brought more for you, but I know you don't consume human food." I let out, feeling the warmth of the cackling fire against my newly washed skin. Nervously, I tilted my gaze back up to him and found my stomach doing a flip. He was still looking at me with those lovely eyes.

"Indeed." Was his reply, finally removing his watch away from me and tilting his head up a little to the sky. A few strands of his silver hair fell upon his face and I longed to brush them away. Or more so, I yearned to run my hands along his skin.

"I wonder what Inuyasha and the gang are up to...?" I spoke my thoughts, reaching out to the cooking fish. Bringing it up to my mouth, I tested it by taking a small bite only to spit it out due to the hotness of the fire. The stick fell from my hands in attempt to cool my mouth and sighed at the fallen food. Sesshoumaru was looking at me again, so I hid my quick blush and reached out for another stick.

"Don't waste your thoughts on that half witted Hanyou." He spat out in disgust. I chuckled a little at his words and only smiled, letting the air cool down the fish. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, but I only shrugged off what he had said.

"Anyway, shall we take off by morning? I suppose we should start traveling again. We might have worn out our welcome in this peaceful little clearing. I also want to get my hands on some more clothing from neighboring villages." I laughed at my intentions, bringing the fish back to my mouth. This time, with it cooled, it tasted great and I took another bite. "In any case, maybe by now Naraku will be man enough to give us any clues."

"We will leave by sunrise." He assured, turning his gaze to my kimono. I hardly noticed his stare and finished up the last bit of the fish and threw the stick to the side.

"No matter how many times I witness the sunset or sunrise, I can never get enough. It's so much more beautiful than back in Present day. I guess it's to be expected though." I rambled, thinking back on my old home. I suddenly wondered what became of me back there, but going back was not an option whether I wanted to or not.

As the day let on, the talk between us had diminished to a silence. It was common like this and often it reminded me of the little girl he used to let travel with him. A small beautiful and kind child named Rin. With that time I had spent with her, I grew a fondness of the child, even loved her to some extent. Her death, however, was a tragic one and will never leave my mind no matter how much I tried to be rid of it. The girl was buried in the heart of the Western Lands and I promised myself I would gain the courage to go back there one day to visit. In any case, without the child or Jaken, another one of Sesshoumaru's followers, silence was a common companion.

The fire began to go dead and darkness enveloped the earth only to be lit up with the majestic luminescence of the moon. Stars peeked through and I tilted my head up to space, observing them with a kind eye. Finally, I looked over to Sesshoumaru and his eyes were closed once again in a rest. Gathering all my courage, I lifted myself on my hands and knees, crawling over to him. Ah Uh, his loyal pet demon, wasn't in sight and I longed for something warm to lean against. Despite the warm air earlier, the night air still remained a bit chilly.

I stopped in front of him, looking so closely at his beautiful face. My heart skipped beats and raced, but I told myself to continue. I had done this once before, but every other time I had kept feeling embarrassed or nervous. In any case, I placed my body next to his, so that his fluff was against my side and I took comfort in his warmth. I could feel his body tense, but I ignored it and closed my eyes.

"Just let me stay like this tonight..." I whispered and he obliged. Sleep came soon after, drifting my conscious into a dreamless slumber. .


	3. Chapter 2

Before the sun broke into the sky, I had collected water in my containers and fastened my necessities on the side of Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru was already gone by the time I had waken up, so the least I could have done was prepare for our journey yet again. I brushed through my hair with my fingers in a rapid way, wrapping the locks in a tight ribbon bow and adjusted my kimono. The last thing I had to do was wait for Sesshoumaru to return and order me to follow him.

As I leaned against the tree trunk again, my thoughts went over to that small child by the name of Rin. I wondered if this was how she lived, always staying in one area to await her Lord. All that was left, was me. I closed my eyes, clearly feeling the barks' jagged edges dig into my back in a very uncomfortable way. Poor Rin, that child looked up to Sesshoumaru with loyal eyes. She lived for the sake of him only to walk right into her cruel fate. The thing I regretted most was that Rin's death was my fault. Because Uruki was after me, he wouldn't falter to kill no matter whom the victim was. Unfortunately, I had become close to both Sesshoumaru and Rin, traveled with them even. In the end, only sorrow befell upon the child and Jaken.

At the corner of my eyes, I could see the silver sparkle of Sesshoumaru's hair and the large white fluff taking place on his left shoulder. I stood up instantly, brushing off the remaining bark that chose to cling onto my kimono, and smiled as the demon came into view. He was flawless as ever with an expression I could never decipher and he looked at me to Ah-Un.

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru?" I asked as I lifted myself atop the two headed dragon. The demon let me on its' back with ease, the fire at its' feet bursting alive with flames as it got ready to hop into the sky. Sesshoumaru waited until I was securely seated on the pet demon and began to walk out from the clearing.

"There is a village up North from here. It's covered with bloodshed." He announced, letting the fluff from his shoulder magically lift him from the earth. In rhythm, Ah-Un flew into the sky alongside its' owner and the three of us were in the air, heading to our new destination. All the while, I clung onto the two headed demon, fearing the fate of falling down to land.

"Bloodshed? Do you think it might have anything to do with that horrid demon, Naraku?" I spoke up, squinting my eyes to the pressure of air we passed through. Sesshoumaru went silent for awhile, staring straight ahead to spot out the broken village.

"We are almost there." He replied at last and I watched his stern face. Those beautiful silver strands moved from his face to behind, showing off the perfect shape of a crescent moon and stripes. I admired them even from where I clung to dragon demon for dear life.

As promised, it wasn't long that a destroyed village slowly came into view. At first glance, a few cottages were on fire and the smoke rose to heaven while other cottages were torn apart to being nothing but garbage. It was a sad sight from above, but when we descended to land, only a gasp could leave my lips at first. Men, women, children, and babies were strewn apart over the ground with horrified expressions and tears. Blood and tears.

"How horrible..." I breathed, hopping off Ah-Un to the ground. The village was dead, filled with the sound of cackling fire as it finished up a cottage. Everyone's belongings were also nothing but useless junk, broken and scattered about along with the bodies. Sesshoumaru looked around and proceeded into the heart of the village, while I walked slowly. I quickly ran over to a fallen couple and placed my two fingers on their necks. Their skin was cold, damp, and not a beat of heart was felt. I repeated this to many other villagers, but every single one of them was dead. "Poor villagers... I wonder what happened."

Not only were the humans dead, but their limbs were cut off on a lot of the people. Those limbs looked torn as if somebody was eating at them. I took in a quivered breath, the smell and sight was starting to get to me.

"Perhaps you should retreat, Misuzu." Sesshoumaru stepped in front of me and suggested. I looked up at him and shook my head, giving him a light beam to show him I was alright.

"No, it's okay. I've seen worse." I told him, visioning the death of Rin for a split second. "But more so, what do you think happened?"

"Naraku. Probably another one of his vulgar offspring." He hissed.

"His scent is here? Let's go follow him!" I suggested, taking a step passed the demon Lord. He held out his hand and stopped me from proceeded and I looked up at him in question.

"It ends at the exit of the village. Following is useless for we are too late." The demon said, looking off to the edge of the village. I looked there, too, and let out a sigh.

"But-"

"-We have no more business here, let's go." Sesshoumaru interrupted and walked passed me towards Ah-Un. I watched his back, pressing my lips together in frustration. It was like he didn't even care anymore about what happened here, as if this trip was useless. Not only that, but this was our first clue in a month about Naraku. It wasn't like him to just turn his back and go. I sighed again and begun to walk after him with an annoyed conscious.

"H-help..." A cracked whispered voice echoed through the village. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head towards the direction of the voice. The sound came from a small cottage that was crumbled over, broken from whatever had been here before us.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" I yelled after the demon and trotted over to the broken cottage and under the debris of material lay an aged man covered in his own blood. I could tell his life was being held by a thin strand, that one fatal error and his last breath would escape his aged lips. I kneeled by him and he looked up into my field green hues. "Sir, please tell us what happened."

"Dear lass, you have come hours too late. Everyone was slaughtered here in this village. The place was destroyed..." The old man closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, preparing to speak once more. I could tell by his voice and expression that talking only made things worse.

"Maybe you should be quiet, Sir. We can help you and then you can tell us what happened." I offered, but the old man shook his head with a mass of effort.

"My life is no more. I will tell you, Lass, of a demon that invaded our peaceful lives. Do not be fooled by the presence, for it can devour a whole village almost instantly. Mad with rage, eating at our flesh. Be very... very careful." He coughed hard in his throat and his eyes began to flutter.

"Sir!" I pleaded, but the man had ceased breathing.

"As I thought," Sesshoumaru had taken place beside me, staring down at the dead man. "Naraku's offspring." With that, the demon turned back around and proceeded towards the dragon demon. "Let's go, Misuzu." I nodded and took one last departing look at the man.

"May your soul find peace." I muttered and ran off to the demons' side. "So that's what happened to the place. Those poor souls. What will you do if we come across this demon, Sesshoumaru?" I looked up at him the moment I climbed back on Ah-Un.

"Tear it to pieces. Anything to Naraku deserves to linger in Hell." He cursed and I shied away.

"Have you forgotten, Sesshoumaru? I am the reincarnation of Naraku." I remember back when I was still new to this world, tragedy befell upon me when I found out of my nature. I was the reincarnation of this terrible demon, Naraku, as Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou. Even my scent can be detected as Naraku's, which I have cursed many times before. As much as I wished this fact to be a lie, it was my fate to be who I am.

"Fool, do not put yourself in the category of that despicable man!"

"Y-yeah..." I muttered and looked away. The fact that I was a part of Naraku was inevitable. I didn't say anything else for the rest of the day and neither did Sesshoumaru. We traveled side by side accompanied by the sound of rushing wind as it brushed passed us. Suddenly, we retreated to the ground again after a long ride above and our pace was slowed.

"Be cautious." Sesshoumaru warned and I knew he had picked up on a scent. I clung onto the two headed demon and zipped my lips shut as we walked. At the same time, I was a little happy that I was still aloud to stay by his side, meaning that the situation wasn't too dangerous at the moment. I felt like I was in a horror movie, as if I was the main character walking through the woods that let off creepy sounds, enough to let the hair on your neck stand up. I had the gut feeling, telling me to go back, but I dared not say a word as Sesshoumaru continued on his way. My insides were warning me and soon enough, petals of roses were starting to flutter south to the ground.

Red, white, pink, any color of rose petal surrounded us and as we walked, the amount was increasing. The petals were falling in our hair, getting stuck in the strands and our clothes, yet Sesshoumaru didn't show any sign of stopping. I even looked up at him, but he held that hard expression, as if he found what he was looking for.

Upon the heart of the falling petals was a female woman staring off into the distance. Her body glowed as if she was the moon itself and her hair fluttered behind her majestically, blacker than night. Her body was petite, thought taller than my own and upon it was a beautiful purple kimono that clutched against her skin elegantly. I could only stare at her, amazed at such beauty, that I lost all concentration in my mind. I could only gaze at her beautiful stature as she watched in the distance.

"I was waiting for you, Sesshoumaru." Her voice sounded as if it was sent from Angels, blessed by their songs. It was so sweet, feminine, and was like a melody to the ears. Her voice was something magical, calling out to us and bathing our senses with such sweetness. "How quickly you approached, too." The woman finally shifted her body and turned her face to us. Another awed gasped escaped my tender lips as she stared at the demon beside me. She had eyes the color of blood, but they weren't anything horrific, rather they slanted on her face in a gorgeous way, with different shades of purple brushed upon the lids. Those crimson hues sparkled in the lighting just as her body glowed and her lips were curved into a feminine smile, showing off the tip of her teeth. Just like Sesshoumaru, she had a face that looked as if it was sculpted by a God, without any flaws.

"You..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at her and she only smirked, lifting her moon colored arm to her face. Gracefully, she brushed back a lock of midnight black hair and tilted her head some.

"My, my, you are a handsome demon as well." She stepped forward and with a blink of an eye, she was a mere inch away from the Lord. I witnessed everything as the young beautiful woman, bathed in the petals of roses, touched her finely crafted lips to his.

At that moment, I felt as if my heart was full of lead.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to feel exactly, but my chest felt hard and heavy. It was like a shock, reminding me of Inuyasha's tragic past. I felt like an arrow was being shot right in the middle of my heart and my lips parted in disbelief. Rose petals surrounded the area, falling everywhere and landing in any place they could get to. Already, they were beginning to pile up on my lap and Ah-Uh, but I couldn't even brush those away. My body was frozen, witnessing the kiss between this mysterious beautiful woman and the man I had fallen in love with.

"Such sweet lips, Sesshoumaru." The woman breathed against his mouth. She smirked at him, lifting that pale arm only to place her hand upon his cheek. I could see her fingertips caressing those magenta stripes on his face.

"Such a foul mouth you have. A foul face and smell." He said bitterly, cracking his knuckles quickly. In an instant, blood sprayed from the woman's back and it took me awhile to interpret that Sesshoumaru had just thrust his poisoned fist through her abdomen. I let out a gasp and covered my mouth with my hands in horror. The demon with golden eyes only smirked faintly and the woman returned it.

"That's no way to treat a Lady, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her hands descended to his arm, wrapping those thin fingers around the muscle.

"Fool! Even you know that was nothing more than a mere scratch." Sesshoumaru hissed, forcing his arm back through the sudden wound and making the woman's hands to retreat from his arm. Blood covered his arm and he looked at it in pure disgust, while the female backed a few steps away. She covered the hole in her abdomen with her hands and sighed.

"Doesn't matter and you even ruined my kimono." The lass sighed again and turned her glorious eyes to the Lord. "We will meet again, Ruler of the Western Lands, and when I do, you'll beg to be mine." She let off a laughter through the wind as the rose petals surrounded her wounded body.

"Don't be ridiculous. By that time, I'll have your head." He threatened. The female giggled and placed her fingertips upon her lush lips. In one quick movement, she blew him a kiss just as her body and the petals disappeared into thin air.

I looked away the moment Sesshoumaru turned his attention to me and pretended as if I didn't see anything at all. Of course, I wasn't fooling anybody, but I desperately wanted to erase that memory from my head. My chest hurt, my face was red from embarrassment and anger, and I felt like disappearing just as that woman did. Thoughts came through my mind, horrid thoughts. I envisioned the two together, in the arms of one another, and sharing another kiss that wasn't one sided. Suddenly, I felt happy that Sesshoumaru had thrust his hand in her. Even I, myself, wanted to hurt her. These thoughts scared me and slowly, I finally turned my gaze over to the demon.

I was jealous.

I was jealous and angry. I wanted Sesshoumaru to be mine and only mine.

"You know her?" I said bitterly.

"Another one of Naraku's minions." He replied.

"She seemed rather comfortable."

"Misuzu-"

"-Let's go. I think we should head to the next village. One that isn't slaughtered or in the slight bit broken." I ordered, clinging onto the two headed dragon. I was readying myself for another journey and didn't dare look back at Sesshoumaru. "I really need a change of clothes and that hand of yours looks rather revolting." Sesshoumaru took a few strides ahead of me and then turned around to face his pet and myself. His face was once again unreadable and I was beginning to get real annoyed by his presence. At this rate, I didn't even know if he liked the kiss and something pulled at my conscious that he did. After all, a free kiss is a free kiss.

"Ah-Un." He spoke and looked at the green demon. It lifted both heads and awaited orders. "Take Misuzu to the nearest village, make sure she is safe." With that, he turned around and began to walk off. The demon below me readied itself to fly in the air just as bit of panic arose in my chest.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?! You're not coming with?" I yelled after him, praying that Ah-Un wouldn't take off in mid question. Sesshoumaru stopped for a second and continued on. My anger was getting the best of me as I gripped the reins of Ah-Un. "Fine! Be that way! I didn't want to see your face anyway! Why don't you go after that girl and let her steal another fucking kiss!!!" I screamed just as Ah-Un floated off the earth and flew north in the sky. Sesshoumaru was out of my vision in a split second and I just heaved anger as we flew.

I hated it, this feeling eating away at my insides. I knew the kiss was just one sided, I also knew that Sesshoumaru hadn't kissed her back or even possessed such feelings. After all, she was another one of Naraku's offspring according to him, but I couldn't shake off that sense of anger and jealousy. It was the fact that he let her kiss him, he didn't even back away when her lips caressed his own. Just thinking back on it made my chest feel pain. I wanted to cry and weep out my sorrow. I felt like I was just a fool. I was getting so worked up over someone that didn't even belong to me.

"I'm so stupid." I muttered down to the scaly demon and tightened my grip on the reins. A lump formed in my throat and I prayed that the tears wouldn't come. Despite my yearning to be strong, a trickle slid down gently from my lids. Sesshoumaru didn't belong to me and I didn't belong to him. We had shared a few intimate moments a month ago, but even now, I'm not even sure what those times meant. What did he want? What is he looking for? What do I mean to him? I wanted to know everything. Another thought filled my head just as another drop descended from my sparkling eyes.

That demon woman was a better match for him than someone like me.

Despite the fact that she was apart of Naraku, she was still a demon and I fell back into another pit of sorrow as I thought how weak I was. I would only trouble him, always. I would never have powers like he did, I could never shove my fist through someone's abdomen so easily. I could never kill. In the end, I am a human and will always be a human. I will always be a useless being with a life that's held by a thin piece of string.

Ah-Un descended from the sky and slowed down as it matched parallel to the earth. Trees rushed by until their numbers decreased and finally the demon came to a complete stop at the edge of a new village. I looked beyond, but my vision was clouded over by the blur of tears. The demon below me showed no intention of kicking me off, so I just stayed where I was, letting myself fall into a fit of sobs.

"Is somebody there?" A male's voice interrupted the forest at last and I looked up immediately. "Ah, Maiden, are you alright?" The man came into view without time to spare and I was gazing at a well figured male. He had a kind smile, which was etched in worry, and eyes that matched. His hues were a chocolate brown, dark enough to be mysterious, yet light enough to bathe his company in sweetness. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the color of dark brown. It was almost identical to the color of my own and it took me awhile to realize that my face must have looked horrible from my tears.

"Oh..." I mumbled, lifting a hand and wiping away any remaining tears. My crying had ceased the moment he entered the scene, which I was thankful for. I quickly made myself presentable and looked at him again. "I'm sorry..."

"Do not worry, what is the matter?" He edged on, curious about my dilemma.

"It's nothing, really." I gave him the best smile I could manage and slid off the back of Ah-Un. The demon shifted a little, but I landed on the ground with ease. I could tell the man was taken aback, but I made sure the demon's rein's were held tightly in my grasp. "Don't worry, he won't hurt anybody."

"That's good. What is your name, Maiden?" He asked with a bright smile, as if to cheer me up.

"You can call me Misuzu."

"And you can call me, Jun." Jun looked behind him for a second and then turned his attention back to me. This time, he extended a hand, indicating he wanted me to grasp it. I pondered for a moment, feeling a bit awkward about his invitation and hesitated. "Come on, let me introduce you to the village of Luna."

"Village of Luna...?" I asked, taking my free hand and placing it on his own. He covered his palm over mine and begun to walk from where he came, as Ah-Un and I took place beside him.

"Legend has it that there once was a beautiful maiden here by the name of Luna. She was loved and admired by all, only to fall upon a tragic fate. She fell in love with a devil, which severed her bond with heaven. Their affair brought nothing but sorrow and finally, there was a threat from heaven that if she didn't sacrifice herself, her beloved would die as well as everyone around her. Fearing those she loved, Luna did as she was told and was brought up to heaven. Every once in awhile, this village would light up with the moon's glow, which is said to be Luna's message towards the devil that she was alright. Some say that the luminescence is actually a pathway made so that her lover could find her."

"How romantic."

"Indeed." He replied just as we stepped foot upon the very entrance of Luna's village. "Here we are, the village of Luna." Just like any other village, the place was surrounded with little cottages and burnt out bon fires. There were many bushes of flowers and weeds, which looked rather peaceful in addition to the place. There was a big pond filled with flowers and Lily Pads right in the center of the village. I let go of Ah-Un and Jun for a moment, trotting over to that large pond and kneeled down at the edge. My reflection rippled as many types of fish peeped their mouths above the surface for air and I couldn't help but poke my fingertip through the water.

"How cute..." I mumbled, standing erect again. Looking around, I spotted one thing different than the other average villages. Upon the roof of every cottage was a crescent shaped stone. "Say, what are the moons for?"

"It's an old superstition, really. It's bad luck to go against the tradition of moon sculpted stones, but if you have one on the roof of your home, than good luck and wishes will bless you."

"The village of Luna..." I breathed, looking around. Despite the legend of Luna, the only thing I could think about was Sesshoumaru. It was as if each crescent moon was giving me a sign, forcing me to think about him. I let out a sigh and turned back to Jun and Ah-Un. "I know it's not my position to ask, but is there a place I could stay here? I also could use some new clothes."

"Of course, you can stay at my cottage for as long as you need. I can also find you some fine garbs for you to wear." Jun smiled brightly and pointed towards a small cottage not far from where we were standing. I turned to Ah-un momentarily and smiled.

"I will call you if I need you." I told the demon and let it roam free in the forest. With that settled, I turned back to Jun and let him lead the way to his cottage. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"It's no problem at all and definitely my pleasure."

* * *

_The story about Luna was made from the top of my head. However, if it relates to any other old myth stories, than credit goes to them._

_More to come! _


	5. Chapter 4

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

"Thank you, Jun." I smiled just as he held out a small bowl of fresh soup. His home was warm and very much welcoming and I could tell that this place was perfect for an Inn. After all, Jun was more than happy to let me stay here and I couldn't refuse such a great offer. The whole place was decorated in ancient vases, with old calligraphy paintings plastered to the walls. There was a small room in the back for sleeping and the main room was a general area. At the moment, I was seated upon a small cushion by the fire, holding tightly the porcelain.

The aroma of vegetables mixed with spices covered the cottage like smoke and I could do nothing but fall victim to the rumbling deep in my stomach. I took a whiff of food before blessing my taste buds with flavor and in that one instant, I felt as if I was in heaven, with a finely made supper. I could hardly believe what a good cook this man was.

"Oh, my. This is incredible!" I complimented, shoving more of the contents in my mouth as if I were a starving animal.

"Thank you, I learned this recipe myself. I'm glad you like it." Jun beamed with his gentle expression, finishing the soup in his own bowl. We ate with small talk for the next hour or so, sharing a bit of jokes along the way as well. "Tell me, Misuzu, how is it that you stumbled upon our village?" Jun asked suddenly the moment all food related items were safely stored away. He had retreated back at the fire, opposite of me, and stared deep to my figure. I looked to the side, peering out the window from where I sat as I thought.

"I just needed a place to stay." I replied, lifting my hand in order to brush away a lock of dark hair. The fire made shadows dance upon the walls, as if there was a festival right there in his cottage. Noise ceased to interrupt as the day wore on and soon, I knew the moon would reveal itself to stare down at the village which held such replicas. I could feel Jun watching me and slowly, I turned my attention back at him.

"You've been traveling alone?"

"No, I was with a demon."

"The one you were with when I found you?" He cocked his head to the side a little in question.

"No."

"You are a lover of demons." He said and I jolted my gaze at him. "There isn't much people around here who are fond of demons. Most fear them." He informed me. "Perhaps, we could learn a lesson or two from you."

"Do you hate them?" I asked through the pit of fire. The flames licked the air energetically, cackling from wood every once in awhile.

"I don't hate them nor do I fear them. Although, the others in this village..."

"I see."

"Tell me about the one you travel with." He wondered, placing his palms in front of the flames in order to warm them. His face lit up with the reflection, enhancing his features. I stared at him for a moment longer before thinking about the man bearing a crescent moon upon his forehead.

"He has eyes the color of gold, strong enough to trap one in just a mere gaze. When you fall victim to his stare, it's like you have no control of your body nor your mind. Almost as if you are a puppet. To me, my legs often feel like jelly and my heart skips beats. His expressions are always impossible to decipher, as if he's always wearing a mask of no concern. He bears markings of a powerful demon and even owns the Western Lands. He is beautiful, handsome, strong..." My voice trailed away just as a blush came about my cheeks, painting them in a feminine pink. I felt embarrassed suddenly in front of Jun, but he just smiled obvious to my feelings.

"He sounds ideal."

"He is cruel." I paused, turning my face to the window again, an opening with no glass. "He shows no mercy."

"Yet you stay with him?"

"It is what I have chosen." I told Jun with confidence. At the same time, Jun stood up from where he was sitting and took a few steps my way. I looked up at him when he stood before me, gazing down.

"Let me offer you this, Misuzu." He kneeled down then, with a look of determination in his expression. "You are now welcome here whenever it seems fit. If you ever need a place to live or stay, our village is open to you."

"Isn't that rash? Making offers that no other villager knows about."

"That matters not, you see, I am head of this village." Jun smiled as I gave him a dumbfounded expression.

"Who would have thought..." I mumbled, letting out a small chuckle. "Thank you for the offer, than."

"By the way, where is this demon you speak of?" He shifted the conversation almost instantly.

"Like hell if I know."

---------------------

The next morning came quickly and I found myself staring up at the ceiling as the birds chirped endlessly outside. In the end, Sesshoumaru seemed to have forgotten me that night and a part of me was getting a little sad. I had sort of expected the demon to come fetch me like he always did before, but there was nothing. I shifted my body to the side, allowing my body to rest a little bit more, and sighed. Perhaps he really was trying to find that kiss stealing woman and claim her. That woman...

I was starting to feel jealous again and I hated myself for remembering that lip lock. After all, I had forgotten that action for the entire night. Now, I felt miserable. Not only that, but I just couldn't help but keep thinking how that woman was a thousand times attractive than I. That, and she appeared to be a better match for the Lord.

"Damn it!" I cursed, squeezing my green eyes shut as tightly as I could manage. Finally, I decided laying like this was just making matters worse and I lifted myself in a sitting position to shift away any remaining sleep. I could see the bright light shining through the room, indicating it really was morning. Letting out a loud yawn, I stretched my arms up in rhythm as I stood up to get ready for the day. To my surprise, there was a complete set of a new kimono at the foot of my futon and I could help but let out an excited laugh.

Grinning, I hugged the clothing tightly and unfolded it. The material was soft like any other nice kimono, but the print was breathtaking. The base color was a dark purple and blue, mixed together in a unique color and off of that was thousands of crescent moons printed as a design. I couldn't take my eyes off the artistic embroidery, as if this piece of clothing was candy.

"Thank you, Jun!" I squealed, even though he wasn't in sight. I quickly slipped off the clothing I was wearing to my underclothes and begun stepping into the new kimono. The silk felt soft against my skin and I let it glide upon my body smoothly. At last, I adjusted the kimono tightly and pulled my brown hair back into a low pony tail. With a quick smile, I left the room to head outside in search for Jun.

Instead of finding the man I met the other day, I saw a village full of children and adults. The place was so lively that I could hardly take my eyes away from such peacefulness. It had been months since I was around so much people and even the villages Sesshoumaru and I had visited before, they were never so filled as this one. Children were chasing each other with laughter, smiles so wide upon their lips and the adults were sitting together in harmony, talking and gossiping. The whole place was truly a beautiful scene.

I walked to the pond located in the middle of the village and there sat a small girl, staring down into the water. Her hands were drenched in liquid as she ducked a palm into the pond every once in awhile. I stood beside her and she jumped, startled from my presence. She tilted her head up to me, taking me in by her water blue eyes.

"What are you doing, Hun?" I asked the little girl with a gentle smile marked upon my lips. She shied away a little, looking back down into the water. As if on cue, I kneeled down, trailing my sight to where hers was. "You can tell me, I'm rather curious."

"Fish." The girl spoke in a quiet tone. I chuckled and pointed to one of the creatures in the water.

"Are you trying to catch them?" She nodded silently. I laughed a little, pulling up the sleeves to my new kimono, and placed my hands in the air just above the pond's surface. "Watch me, alright? You have to spot the fish first, then mentally predict where the fish will swim away. When you steady your hand and are ready to strike, do it fast! You don't want any lingering time for the fish to swim away. When you come in contact with him, you wrap your palm around the little guy tightly. After that, quickly pull the fish out from the water." I instructed and the child nodded her head. Without words, I did exactly what I had said as a demonstration, striking my palm in the water, enveloping the body of the fish in my palm, and pulling it out with speed, locked in my grasp. The girl gasped in amazement the moment the fish had contact with air and I threw the squirming creature back into the pond.

"Wow!" She beamed, trailing her gaze at the fish when it swam away into the depths of the pond. "How did you learn that?!" The girl asked, her dark hair blowing swiftly in the wind.

"A little girl taught me long ago." I answered placing my dry hand on her back. "Go on, try it yourself." Nodding, I encouraged her and she grinned at me with a nod. The next instant, she successfully copied my instructions, pulling out a small fish in her hands.

"I caught one!"

"Congratulations! Keep practicing and you'll be able to catch thousands of fish!" I laughed in rhythm to her and suddenly she turned her crisp blue eyes on me, with an expression that melted the heart with sweetness. Her lips parted to speak and the words that left brought a warmth into my body.

"Are you the one named Luna...?"

"I...-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you since you weren't still sleeping." Jun ran over to us shortly after calling out and we all exchanged welcoming bows. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he was wearing the other day, but instead of his hair tied back, it was down and flowing about him. In some ways, it gave him a more appearance of a higher status, as if he was a Lord himself rather than being head of one village.

"Look, Jun! I caught my first fish!" The little girl beamed at Jun and he returned the smile with an amazed gasp.

"That's great, you have been practicing after all, Kimi." He lifted his hand and placed it upon the child's head as a congratulation. She giggled at his actions, putting a small palm on his. "Well then, tell your Mother and Father I said 'Good Morning'."

"Okay!" She nodded and bowed to the two of us before running off to show her parents the fish and deliver Jun's message. I looked at Jun then and laughed a little.

"You really are loved in this village."

"It's to be expected, but I do love everyone who lives here as well. I only wish for their happiness. Aside from that, there has been a lot of talk about the mysterious beautiful lass that's entered this village." Jun grinned, taking a step away from me as indication he wanted to take a walk around the place. I quickly took position at his side and shook my head.

"They must not be speaking of me, but I do want to compliment on this beautiful kimono. Thank you so much, I'll return it as soon as possible."

"Don't fret, it is a gift. So long as you wear it, may blessings and wishes come to you." Jun said. After that, we walked to all the cottages, greeting the owners and introducing me. This took most of the day and by the end of my introductions, I had become a loved person that was welcomed any time. I couldn't help but feel a loving warmth around me that I could be accepted so easily. It made me happy, more than I had in a long time.

"I really do like this place, Jun. It's filled with such nice people and cute children." I complimented and he nodded, leading the way back to his own cottage. I looked around, memorizing all the different decorations and material planted upon the carvings of crescent moons atop every villagers home. It still amazed me how dedicated this village was towards a legend.

"We are all like family, really. Not much people come to live here, so were set in our own small civilization." He admitted, letting me through the entrance first. I took place on the cushion I was sitting on the day before and he leaned his back against the wall.

"Say, would you mind letting me make dinner today? It's the least I could do as pay back for the kimono and letting me stay here." I offered and Jun grinned wildly.

"I would like nothing less. I look forward to your food. All the ingredients are over in the corner, so help yourself." He said, taking place opposite of me. "In the meantime, I guess I'll get the fire going." With that, he began preparations for the flames.

I was cutting up a few vegetables when commotion stopped us from making dinner. Jun and I looked at each other and he immediately stood up, fearing the worst about his village and ran out the cottage opening. I set down the knife and followed after, sticking behind Jun. To my surprise, everyone was standing out of their homes, some gasping and some letting out horrified screams of fear. At the entrance of the village stood a demon so familiar to me that my heart began to thump wildly in my chest. His stance was bold, tracing his eyes around the watching humans until they rested on me.

His golden enchanting eyes placed roots to my feet that I couldn't move from my spot and the breath left my lips in quivered exhales. His silver hair danced in the wind around him along with the white fluff upon his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked more handsome than I had ever imagined, that just seeing him there made me melt like thawing ice cream. I wanted to jump into his arms, fall into his being, and take in his earthy scent.

"Sessho... maru..." I breathed the demon's name. At that moment, Jun turned toward me with an upturned eyebrow.

"That's the one you speak of?" He asked, but knew my mind was in a whole other world. With a sigh, he turned back towards the demon, waiting to detect any harmful actions. The demon walked slowly in our direction, ignoring the whispers trailing around him. The whole village was witnessing him, watching as he came ever so close to the head villager and I.

"Misuzu, we are going." He ordered, staring daggers down at me. I backed up a little, wondering why he was so angry at that moment and placed my palms upon my chest. He narrowed his eyes a little and turned his back to us, clearly wanting me to follow him. A few days ago, I would have gladly took place beside him. I would have been ecstatic for a new journey and be more than happy to be by his side. But at that second, I kept picturing that woman with rose petals surrounding her. I saw her lips pressing against his and witnessed how Sesshoumaru never pulled away. He had let her kiss him, that was what I interpreted and anger was getting the best of me. I was jealous again and stood my ground.

"I will not go with you, Sesshoumaru!" I called after to him, clasping my palms in fists. I knew what I was saying was daring, but I didn't care anymore. Being with him would just tear up my conscious. I would be forced to watch that kiss over and over again as it trampled my own feelings. "I will not go!" I repeated. In the end, I now have a place where I am welcomed. A place for me to live.

Sesshoumaru turned around. "You dare defy me?" Anger surrounded him like an aura and I lifted my chin up high with more confidence. I would make him jealous and make him feel as miserable as I was. Suddenly, I grabbed Jun's wrist, forcing him to look my way.

"I found what I was looking for." With that, I smacked my lips against Jun's in a kiss right in front of Sesshoumaru. Jun was startled, I could feel his shock through our contact, but I knew Jun had an interest in me. Although what I had said was a lie, I knew Sesshoumaru could tell, but for Jun, I wasn't so sure. I let the kiss linger, deepening it slightly until finally, I pulled apart to look deep in Jun's handsome eyes. He watched me back with a slightly confused but shocked expression.

Before I knew it, Sesshoumaru had charged our way, ignoring Jun and grabbing me into his chest. I felt his hard arms cling onto my human figure, with a grip not even the strongest man could break apart. His hard golden gaze was in the distance, refusing to look down on me and his lips were curled back in a sneer. He was angry, far more than I could ever imagine. In a way, I felt happy and alive. This was the first time we were basically at each others throats, with me standing my ground and being someone other than a follower. I wanted to just laugh out loud or dance, but this excitement was held back by his protectiveness over me.

"As I thought, that was Luna, wasn't it?" The little girl said to Jun the moment Sesshoumaru had taken me away.

------------

With that instant, we were already flying from the village to the point that all the people looked just like mere ants. I felt the hard wind pressing against my face and my kimono was pulling on my skin as we glided in the sky. Despite the harsh aura around us, I could only focus on myself being wrapped in his arms. He was like my own shield. In all, it felt good to get back at him for the kiss, so much that I could surely forgive that woman's encounter with us.

"You know, that was rude to take me away from that village so suddenly. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone." I complained up at him, he tightened his grip a little that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "You can loosen your grip too. At this rate, I'll be dead by the time we hit land."

"Shut up." He sneered, ignoring my complaint.

"I can talk if I want. We are in the sky, if an enemy or demon were to show up, we'd see it." I snapped back with a sigh.

"Do not speak, for I will not hesitate to drop you." He growled.

"You dare threaten me?!" I called up at him with attitude. "Is that it? Do you get off on threats? Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, it won't work on me anymore. You've threatened my life more times than I can count. Don't be stupid."

Before I knew it, we descended to land in a blind of an eye. I knew I shouldn't have had an attitude with him, let alone mocking him, but it was enough to make my jealousy and anger subside even if it meant raising his. I could tell he was pissed, almost to the point that he might see me no different than Naraku. I did have his scent after all. The moment his feet touched the earth, Sesshoumaru threw me to the ground. I hit the dirt with a thud and rocks scraped my skin. Hissing, I clutched my side and sat up with a wince.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at him, my anger returning. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to me, his eyes turning red, and grabbed the front of my kimono. I panicked then, knowing that any more pull and the material would rip. "Get the hell off me, Sesshoumaru!" I screamed.

"You dare talk back to me? Foolish human." He spat out, gripping the front of my kimono tighter. In another blink of an eye, he had pushed me forward hard until my back crashed into the trunk of a tree. It wasn't the strength he had if I was a demon, rather it was hard enough to give me pain, but light enough to cause no fatal damage. Still, my back felt as if a thousand needles were just pricked into my skin. The jagged edges of bark threatened to break through as I winced. I brought my hands up to grasp his, trying to pry his grip from my clothing. Of course, my strength was no more than a harmless animal compared to his.

"Get off!" I pleaded, digging my nails in his hand. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you-" I was cut off by a hard warmth against my lips. Sesshoumaru stopped my words with a kiss, pressing his mouth against mine aggressively. I struggled against him, taking my hands and pulling him away, but he was unmovable. My attempt was futile and I was forced to endure his cruel affection. I could feel his sharp teeth pricking my lips, those teeth that had cut through flesh countless times before. Tears stung my eyes, trailing like rivers down my cheeks as his hand grasp the both of mine tightly. I was helpless against him and he knew it.

He deepened the kiss as I sobbed, letting the taste of warm salt enter our mouths. His tongue searched the dark cave passed my teeth, brushing against my own tongue. I returned the kiss, letting our tongue's dance a tango of lovers and I could suddenly taste and new flavor in our kiss. Copper and salt. My lip was bleeding from the sharpness of his teeth, but no pain came to me, rather it gave a more sensual feeling to us both. I stopped my struggle against him, feeling as if I had lost the battle between us and was rewarded with such affection.

When he parted the passionate kiss, he was looking down at me with those golden hues. The red from a moment ago had vanished, leaving his enchanting gaze. His silver hair created a barrier around our faces, as if making a small world of only the two of us. My breath was hard, deep, and pleading as well as his. I could tell he felt the same lust seeping through me and I knew he wanted me. This time, I could easily read what went through his mind, see his thoughts through his eyes. Another trickle of tears slid from my face and he dipped his head low to lick away the diamond. The next thing he did was take both my hands in his and lift them above my head, making our palms rest against the bark of the tree trunk. I felt like I was trapped by him, but I had no intention of being free from his hold. Instead a tingle went through my body as if a warm fire was being spread from between my thighs.

Sesshoumaru returned his lips to mine, traveling his mouth from there to my chin and lower to my neck. I turned my head to the side, presenting more skin to him and he took the surface willingly. His tongue left more tingles that went straight to my groin just as he pressed his thigh between my legs. I let out a gasp followed by a suppressed moan. His breath was hot on my neck, making me almost whimper against him. Slowly, he pressed the thigh of his leg against me once more as if he loved my reaction. I couldn't help the intense pleasure seeping through me and I found myself yearning for more.

I rocked against him, creating a tension in my lower area and he continued his focus at my neck. I longed to wrap my arms around him, but was restrained by his grip. There was nothing I could do, but remain where I was, accepting everything he gave to me.

"Sesshoumaru..." I breathed and I could instantly feel the bulge in his pant getting harder. At the same time, I knew my panties were soaked as if they were just set into water. "Sesshoumaru..." I called out to him again.

He let go of my hands finally, letting me free, and placed his hands at the front of my kimono. He skillfully undid the front, letting the cloth slide from my shoulders. My exposed skin glowed beautifully against nature and my breasts bobbed slightly from movement. I wasn't wearing a bra, thankfully, and he quickly placed his mouth upon my left nipple. He suckled, tugged, teased, and nipped either one. I felt like I was in heaven with just that and I could feel my knees weakening.

In battle with pleasure, I moved my hand to find his bulge, caressing it from over his clothing. He let out a groan against my breasts, that I couldn't even imagine what pleasure he received. I continued my manipulation, touching, caressing, rubbing. Before we knew it, we were both supporting each other for strength, moaning and groaning against one another until we were at our limits.

Our clothes were off with little effort and we stood naked before one another. I took in his figure, trailing my eyes against his muscled chest, his abs, his other self that protruded lively in attention. He was ever so close to me, enough that I could feel his heat against me and I knew he was taking in every curve and the dark depths of the forbidden. I reached out, trailing my hands over his chest, teasing the surface with soft touches and he grabbed my body. With that, he pressed me against him, stepped forward so that my back was, again, leaning against the tree trunk. We stared lustily in each others eyes and he grabbed my thighs, pulling them up so that either one of my legs was at his hips. He, then, pressed the head of himself against my opening. I let out a gasp as he rubbed his rod to my vagina, making my body quiver under him.

"I'm yours Sesshoumaru." I told him, grasping onto him for support. My mouth was inches from his elf like ears as I breathed my words. "So, consume me. Devour me."

My words affected him and he slowly entered me, letting the lava of my walls grasped tightly against him. He let out a low growl just as I gasped a moan. I clung onto him, digging my nails in his skin to leave little crescent imprints.

"I can feel you... Sesshoumaru... you..." With that, he pulled out, letting me feel internally every single movement of his. Quickly, he thrust back in. Growling, groaning, moaning, clinging, loving. The two of us united as close as two beings could, giving ourselves to each other and giving ourselves up to our passion. He thrust back and forth, creating tension in the both of us, so much that I lost track of where we were, who we were, and was consumed with lust.

Inside, the volcano in me was counting off till eruption, and I could tell he was the same. Back and forth, back and forth. He covered my moaning mouth with a kiss, locking his tongue with mine as the seconds passed by quickly. Back and forth.

"Sesshoumaru... I..." I managed through his lips just as I felt his seed enter my core. I came with him, holding onto him as I let myself go. Our bodies spasmed and I shuddered against his hard chest just as our juices flowed out from me. Sweat covered us as if were in an oven made for just us and it took us a moment to recover.

He let me go, placing me firmly back to the ground. I quickly dressed myself again in the kimono I began to love and took place at Sesshoumaru's side. No more words went between us, as if our actions spoke everything. He grabbed me suddenly, pulling me into him as I were more valuable than his life.


	6. Chapter 5

All signs of Naraku had vanished again. It was as if his whole being had disappeared from the face of the Earth for the millionth time. We were all stuck at a dead end, with nowhere to go and nothing to connect us anywhere. Of course, there was that familiar scent, as Sesshoumaru had called it, that resembled the female demoness back before, but other than that, there was nothing. The anticipation of searching was itching, tingling our blood as we were left to wait for a sign. There was just nothing. Nothing at all. The world continued despite the standstill of our destination. Animals reproduced, trees grew leaves that shown brighter and greener each day, and countless flowers bedded the Earth like splotches of paint.

Then, there was I, traveling with Sesshoumaru. It had been awhile that I stood up for myself, seeming like an eternity since I was in the hands of the village of Luna. Jun's face often crept in my mind, making me feel guilty for playing his feelings and kissing him out of the blue. In front of his whole village to add. I felt guilty and sad. I wanted to travel back there and apologize. Even a part of me wanted to live there, but at the moment, I just couldn't see myself parted from the demon I loved.

Sesshoumaru was almost too much to handle. His touch brought fire to my body, lighting myself up like a candle. His lips soft yet firm, sweet and harsh. That day continued in my mind when his mouth was all over. That day when we had bonded the only way a male and female could. Thinking about it still brought a blush to my cheeks and a tingle deep in my groin. I never, for as long as I lived, wanted to forget that fateful night that was filled with love and compassion.  
"Do you suppose Naraku will come out of hiding yet?" I asked my beloved suddenly, interrupting my own train of thought. Sesshoumaru had his back against a tree, the bark planting crumbs of nature in his clothing, and I was leaning back in front of him. My back was on his chest and I could feel the indents of his muscles, which were hard with the memory of hard work and fighting. His large magenta striped arms were wound around me, tight like rope while his silver glistening hair fell over my shoulders and mixed with my own. In that position, I could feel his hot moist breath caressing the skin of my neck like a sweet gentle brush of fingertips. My heart raced, body caught on fire.

"Patience." He said simple, tugging me closer to him even though there wasn't any more room between us. I smiled secretly and tilted my head up to the sky. Stars were watching us like guards and the moon shone brightly above. The shadow of soft light blanketing the Earth, enhancing the beauty of the planet. I could see the dark plants reaching out, embracing this sacred light. Then, my mind pondered on that village, wondering what they were doing. I even wondered what Jun was doing, whether he was thinking of me or wishing I was back. Or wishing I would never return. I cringed at the thought, I didn't want a new friend to hate me. I've had too many betrayals, too many friends turning feelings on me. Too much pain for a lifetime.

"But I'm growing impatient. We don't have time left. I'm sick and tired of his trickery. Knowing that I can't relax because he could show up any second. Plus, the fact that he could connect his mind with mine." I paused, thinking back on months ago. Months that seemed like years when Naraku had spoken in my mind, mocking me. That, and the feeling he forced which felt like a throbbing headache. Suddenly, my hands found each other, tangling each finger with another in an act of stress. "I wish he would just jump right out so we could fight him. Be done with him and his annoying children." I hissed that last two words, thinking back on when that female had planted her lips on Sesshoumaru. The act still angered me, but I had to let it go seeing as how I had already kissed Jun.

"When the time comes, Misuzu." He muttered gently in my ear. He moved his grip from around my body and found my hands quickly. My palms were enveloped with his and I watched the stripes carefully on his moon colored skin. So flawless and smooth. I wondered when Sesshoumaru had become so soft on me. In the corner of my head I could still see his cold appearance, pointing his sword in my direction to my face. No hesitance to kill me and with eyes either bright golden or blood red. He used to keep his distance, as if he had no interest in nothing but sibling rivalry, and the yearning to kill. Now, he was here, holding me in his arms as his hands caressed my own and his lips just inches from my neck so that his voice felt low and sensual against my ears. A tingle went about my body.

"We've both changed, you know?" I began just as a lock of dark hair fell over my shoulders. I could see the hint of silver in them, from his. "Before... before I entered this world, I would never really hurt a fly. Now, all I want to do is kill. I'm out for someone's life, wishing someone to be dead." A hint of sadness was in my tone, I didn't like this change at all. Even if it was convenient when it came to survival.

"Misuzu..." His breath brushed my neck, bringing shivers to my body. I could hear crickets singing their songs of nature along with the harmony of frogs. His lifted one of his large striped hands and places his palm onto my cheek. Gently, as if I were made of thin glass, he turned my head to the side. His touch was warm and I could feel the hard tingling in my stomach; butterflies fluttering around. His lips was centimeters from mine and my lips felt his breath on them. I looked up into his golden eyes, they were hard and swirling with affection. They brought warmth through my body, making me ache with want. Just that simple stare, those watching eyes, made me want to whimper for him.

"Sesshou-" but I didn't get to complete his name. He cut me off when his smooth and tender lips touched mine, making me erupt like a volcano. His lips tasted so sweet, unlike what one would think when kissing him. Funny how he was so harsh, so cold, and yet his kisses were so tender and soft and delicate. His scent overwhelmed me, bringing me into a small euphoria of pleasure. All my senses were heightened and I felt as if my skin was just waiting for his touch. I didn't have a to wait long, because I soon found his warm caress over my body. From my limbs to my most precious areas. I gasped through our lips and parted them momentarily. Our eyes were still locked on one another, as if daring each other to look away. I shifted my body to the side, getting a better feel of him and a way to wrap my arms around him. I touched him, his neck, his chest, his face, his thighs. My hands were eager just as our breaths felt the same, coming out in strides of labored breathing.

It didn't take long nor did it take much effort to have me lay on the ground under him. Of course the Earth below me was a little uncomfortable, but it was a short price to pay in order to be bonded once more with my beloved. I looked up, watching his whole being over me, and he did the same. It was as if we were etching this moment in our minds, keeping it like a safe memory to lock away as a sacred treasure. His arms were on either side of my face, holding his body up over mine. Sesshoumaru bent low to kiss me quickly, putting a little passion in it. I felt his tongue invade my mouth, searching the area and memorizing it. I let my tongue glide among his and I heard him groan deep in his throat from pleasure. The kiss only last for so long, until he parted his face from mine and peered into my eyes.

"Misuzu, be my mate." He said suddenly, truth to his eyes. I looked at him a bit surprised at the seriousness in his tone and my breath caught in my throat. My heart stopped for a few beats, but started up again quickly and for a moment, I just couldn't comprehend what he had offered to me.

"Sesshoumaru, I..." But my words caught just as my breath had. I didn't know what to say to him. Of course I wanted to be his mate, I wanted to be by his side for an eternity, but I hadn't really expected him to full out request it. In a way, I was touched and my chest felt warm with love. "Are you sure? I mean..." I turned my head to the side, looking at the grass that protruded from the ground like sharp knives. "there are much better people or demons that are suited for you a thousand times better than I. Like that," I choked just thinking about her. "like that girl who already kissed you."

"Misuzu." The demon on top of me placed a hand on my cheek again and turned my face towards him. His eyes were full of concern and determination. I just didn't want this to be a dream. I didn't want my hopes to be shot. "I won't give you a choice. You are my mate whether you like it or not." He ordered.

"So much for a choice..." I mumbled, trying to act disappointed. In reality, I was doing flips inside, not caring one bit that he was trying to control me. I belonged to him as he belonged to me. No more demon's to get in my way, no more kissing of jealousy.

Sesshoumaru kissed me, letting the affection and passion consume me. I stifled a moan as he pressed his body against mine and felt his hands tug at the top of my kimono. I could soon feel the midnight air touch the tip of my nipple, the part of my kimono sliding off my shoulder. He kissed me there, on the pink little knob. I moaned again, letting my fingers run through his silver hair. I arched my back, letting him have me, giving myself to him, having him devour me and make me his.

I awoke to the call of birds high up in the depths of the sky. When I opened my green hues, I watched the blue, so light and clear that it made me smile at how beautiful it was. Small puffy cotton-like clouds formed in the sky and drifted in slow motions in one direction. Sailing like boats with no real pace to speed upon, just graceful floating and gliding across the blue canvas. I could see a few of the birds that were calling out to each other. Long elegant wings beating in the sky for them to soar with confidence. Their words piercing the sky with a warm feeling. It reminded me back when I lived during the present, when I would wake up to the sound of birds resting in the tree next to my window. I used to listen to their melodies before I was fully awake, enjoying their sweet songs.

I felt a stir at my side and I noticed that Sesshoumaru was still resting with me in his arms. The warmth was coming from our bodies and I wrapped myself closer to him, running my palms along the contours of his body. He let out a small moan, one of slowly trying to drift into reality. I smiled at his smooth calm face, making me want to kiss it all over, but knew better than to forcefully awake him. My mate, I said in my mind and felt the butterflies stirring in my stomach. My beloved. My lover. My soul mate.

He didn't stay resting for long and soon we were both up and standing, fully awake around the clearing. He was leaning against a tree, pondering whether to move to a new spot or take another break and have camp here for another pleasant night. I, on the other hand, was pacing around, still having my mind on Naraku. The events of last night wouldn't leave my mind too, but I did manage to push it to the side of my thoughts as best I could. I needed to concentrate and help decide what we would do next.

At the moment I finally figured we were going to camp out here again, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the sky in deep concentration. I saw his expression, which slowly I was beginning to decipher, but mostly with no luck. This time, his nose wrinkled slightly and I knew that meant he was disgusted. I shied away just barely, letting him have time to think and concentrate before telling me what he wanted me to do. It was then that I heard the horror of the situation. My ears picked up the sorrow, the sullen moments of death. I could hear, witnessing with sound, the agonizing screams of a human village. It made my head hurt and my brain was trying to push out the sound, but the more I tried to ignore it, the more the sound of screaming had increased. It was horrible, bringing lead to my stomach. Sesshoumaru turned towards me, taking a few quick strides to come at my side. I looked up at him with worried green eyes and he watched me with a stern expression. The village wasn't far from where we were.

He quickly picked me up easily, carrying me in his left arm, while the other was ready to grasp his sword and strike. In moments we were in the air, gliding as fast as we could towards the deafening sound of horror. I clung onto him, since we didn't have time to pick up Ah-Un for me to ride. The last time I was in his arms like this was when he had stolen me from the Luna village.

"Sesshoumaru, what's go-" But he cut me off with his voice.

"Naraku may not be around for us to find, he may be hiding, but his putrid minions continue to lurk." He explained in a hard tone, full of disgust and anger. I shut my mouth until we fell lightly to the ground in the entrance of yet another burning village.

* * *

_Sorry this was a fast post, so excuse any spelling errors. I'll probably go back sometime and correct things. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!_

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

The village itself wasn't any different than the one we had visited before. Everything was on fire, burnt to a crisp and falling in piles of debris. People were almost unnoticeable, laying on the cold gravel with their limbs away from their sockets. Blood was spilled everywhere like a pool, so much that it even sparkled in the sunlight. It reminded me of tiny little rubies laying gently to absorb the warmth of sun. The scene was cruel, disgusting, and morbid. Suddenly, I even pondered on when exactly my conscious had become insensitive to it. Before, this sight would have been to much for me, but now it was like I saw massacre's every day. The very thought disgusted me.

Not only was the sight almost unbearable, but the stench is what would make someone fall over the edge. It was sharp, sour, and mixed with the burning ripeness of flesh. I couldn't breath out of my nose anymore because the smell was too much, too putrid to my senses. Compared the bodies laying like fallen paper over the land, the air was a thousand times worse.

I tilted my head up to the silver haired God beside me and sighed. He was motionless at my side, probably absorbing the atmosphere and trying to figure out the culprit. I saw his mouth pressed in a straight almost careless line and his eyes were strict with concentration, a hint of boredom lost within. Then, my thoughts came over my mind. I wondered whether the intoxicating smell lurking in the wind was just as putrid for him as it was for me. Or whether it didn't bother him one bit, like any other mild scent running around. His hair brushed against me, letting me feel the tiny strands teasing my skin. I wanted to reach out and let my fingers disappear inside his mane. Such concentration was overwhelming, and his cold appearance brought me back to the past when we were still nothing but strangers. It was almost impossible to realize that we were much closer, no longer strangers but mates. I hid a smile deep down, almost laughing at myself for thinking such absurd thoughts in the middle of a pool filled with bodies.

"Misuzu." He announced, shooting me from my inner thoughts and taking me back to reality. I focused my attention back at him, seeing now that he was staring right down at me. Those intense golden hues locked on my figure; it sent a chill down my spine and between my thighs. He didn't seem to notice the attraction and kept his serious attitude which made me feel stupid for thinking otherwise. I looked away briefly in slight shame, waiting for him to continue. "Stay here, do not move from this spot. Do you understand?" He ordered me in a cold tone. I almost jumped back at the hardness of it, full of strength.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, visualizing myself planting roots in the dirt below me. He stared at me a moment longer, keeping those orbs on me as if etching me in his mind. I didn't want to think of that, knowing such an act meant separation. He then turned on his heel, placing his right palm on the butt of his sword, his face turned forward in the distance. I could see a hint of confidence in his stance. "Sesshoumaru...?" I spoke up, my voice low, but loud enough for him to hear. He tilted his head back in question and I blushed in response. "Come back for me." My voice echoed through the broken village and he was gone a second later. He flew through the blackness of smoke and left me standing there, rooted to the ground.

My hands clasped together tightly just as I looked around at my surroundings. I was alone, by myself in the middle of soulless corpses. I shivered with little fear, feeling sadness mixed within. Those poor people, killed in a cruel way for no reason at all. It brought me to picture Jun in my mind, with his sweet kind face and beautiful smile. A little panic arose in my chest just as a horrible thought came to mind. I feared for him, feared for his village as well. I wondered if his home was in jeopardy just like these unlucky villages. I prayed that wasn't so, wished that his people and village were invisible to whatever was out there on the run to kill. I hoped that the legendary Luna and the moon would protect them.

I sat down a little after, making sure the ground was free from anything morbid. I waited for him as time went by. It felt like hours to me, but perhaps that was just in my mind? Either way, I was growing weary of just sitting and waiting. He was taking too long and I began to worry about him, even though I knew he was powerful and could kill a strong demon with just a strike of his palm. I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were dirty and it came to me that I really needing to bathe.

"H-help... me." A small squeaky and crackled voice echoed through the village. At first, I froze. My limbs were like ice and Goosebumps came about my skin. I didn't even breathe for what felt like minutes. Then, I listened closely for the voice. Nothing. When I began to relax a little, thinking it was just my imagination, I heard it again. "Please... h-help..." It was then that I broke the promise to Sesshoumaru and stood from my spot, breaking into a fast sprint. The voice wasn't far, seeing as how it was crippled and soft. I turned around the corner, hopping over limbs and fallen houses.

"Hey!" I called out between breaths, jumping over a blood crusted log. "Where are you?! Hello?!" The voice went up again, pleading for help, and I could hear it just to my right. My body turned directions with the speed of light and stopped suddenly when I found a fallen female on the ground, trembling against the Earth. My heart felt of lead when I saw her, so weak and helpless, and on the brink of death. Slowly, I walked over to her, knelt down and watched her.

"Please..." She breathed and I could feel the lump in my throat. When I trailed my eyes over her body, her legs were gone. She was mutilated, like all the other villagers and I hid a sob. Her eyes were glassy and her skin was pale. Finally, I reached out to her, touching her skin gently.

"Shh..." I mumbled, stopping suddenly when I felt her cold and clammy skin. The warmth wasn't there, as if I were touching some inanimate object. My eyebrows knitted at the confusion, all until I placed my hand just above her mouth. No breath left her lips and her chest never heaved.

"Help me." She spoke and I stood up, taking a step back. There was no doubt that this woman was dead and yet she was still talking to me. Panic rose in my chest, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was happening and for a moment, I just stood there, watching the corpse make words from her long dead voice. It was when her arm began to move a little that I saw the small petal of a flower. Not just a petal, but thousands sunken in the dirt, combining with the red splash of blood. I narrowed my eyes at them, trying to think what was so familiar about them that I had hardly even noticed that the corpse never did speak again or move. I looked below my feet and gasped when I saw that I was standing in a pile of them.

In my mind, I saw the demon female planting her lips against Sesshoumaru. I saw the petals falling everywhere around her and me and him like snow. I remembered the pile that built up on me as I sat on Ah-Un, picturing them stuck in Sesshoumaru's hair as she was close to him. I could still remember perfectly her inhuman beauty, the blood red pools of eyes and skin the color of the moon, so soft and smooth for touch. Her hair black as night gently swaying around her.

"Sesshoumaru..." I whispered, turning my back to the corpse. I broke out in another run, trying to find that spot he had told me to stay at. "Sesshoumaru!! I know..." Breathing heavily, I jumped over things I couldn't recognize in the ground, trying my quickest to find him. "I know who it is!" Then, just out of nowhere, I stopped where I was, planted once again in the ground like a tree. She stood there in front, looking just how I had pictured her in my mind. So vivid and fresh, that I thought momentarily that it was all in my mind. Her voice made the fear wash all over me again, showing how realistic she was.

"You've figured me out, my beauty." She smirked, showing her sharp snow white teeth at me. I cringed away, spotting the dried blood crusted just at the corner of her lips. She was the one, I knew, she killed these villages, devoured the poor people and ruined everything. Her eyes sparkled, swimming like a sea of crimson. I stepped back just as she stepped forward. Her kimono, which was so beautiful the last I recalled, was now stained to a dark, almost black, red.

"Why?" I asked through a quivered voice. I was trembling, wishing that Sesshoumaru was here at my side. I knew that I was defenseless, that I could die so easily. Sesshoumaru knew that as well, so why wasn't he here? Hadn't he heard my call just a moment ago? "Why did you do it?"

"Why?" She chuckled, wiping the crusted blood from her lips. She frowned at the taste when she placed her finger in her mouth and sighed. Old blood wasn't sweet to her, I guessed. "Because they hate demons. They wish death upon us, cursing that we don't fit in. What does it matter to you anyway? You're a human as well. You deserve to die, to feel the pain you have caused us demons." She spat out at me with hatred in her tone. I cringed and shook my head.

"No.." I let out, but she interrupted me with a laugh.

"Oh, I remember you. The young lass traveling with the Lord. I remember you clearly. It disgusts me to see you at his side." The girl turned her head and spat red saliva onto the ground, having it mix in with the blood below her.

Before I could say anything more, she was inches in front of me in a blink of an eye. It reminded me of how fast she had gotten to Sesshoumaru the last time we me. I could smell her body, which had the scent of this burning village. Blood, fresh and old, mixed with burning flames and rot. Her eyes bore down on mine, making me freeze in my spot. I couldn't breath, feeling intoxicated in front of her. Her smirk haunted me, making me want to rip that mouth from her face. It was mocking and cruel, as if telling me over and over that I was a weakling, only there for trouble like a nuisance to Sesshoumaru.

"Such a shame that you are human..." She mumbled, bringing her lips at my neck. Her tongue trailed lines against the skin and I tried pushing her away. I even tried to scream, but my voice was lodged in my throat. My legs shook and my body pleaded to be as far away from her as possible, but she wouldn't see of it. Her body blocked my view of the sky, forcing me to look at her red figure. Petals surrounded us, falling gently to the ground and getting stuck in my hair. I cursed her over and over in my mind, praying she would leave.

All those thoughts had disappeared the moment she bit down. I felt her teeth rip my flesh followed by the throb of sharp pain. I winced, letting out a hurtful sob. I screamed silently in my head, over and over again, knowing that it was useless. I heard her devouring me, letting the squish and suckling of feast haunt my ears. I tried pushing her away again, but my strength was receding. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't scream, couldn't get away. I was going to die here, letting her shamelessly consume me, just as she did to thousands of other humans. My blood felt warm as it rushed like a waterfall down my body. The kimono I was given was already ruined, stained with a dark color. I wanted to apologize to Jun, even apologize to Sesshoumaru for betraying him. Tears stung my eyes, trickling down softly to mix with the blood down my neck.

Her nails dug in my shoulders, threatening to rip my limbs apart. I even closed my eyes and braced for the pain, readying myself for the mutilation. After all, I was no better than a bug trapped in a spider's web. I was no better than those corpses laying all around us.

At last, when my body felt tired an empty, I was beginning to lean against her. My eyes fluttered, almost drifting away from reality. I felt drugged, tired, and heavy. I suddenly thought that dying wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps I would return to Modern day and continue the rest of my life with my friend, as if coming to this world was just a dream. I felt so heavy, like I weighed a thousand pounds, even my breath was getting raspy and slow. Closing my eyes, I gave the rest up for this beast, letting her devour my body. I didn't care anymore.

_ I'm sorry,_ I thought over and over, _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry. _

The next thing I remember was falling, drifting into endless space. I was too weak to open my eyes at the moment, but when I expected to fall hard against the ground, I was, instead, drifting downwards to a pair a warm arms. I felt cushioned and comfortable, so much that I wanted to just fall asleep forever in this warmth. My body was shivering, I could tell by movement of my saviors' clothes. They were moving in rhythm to my trembling and it took a lifetime until I finally let my eyelids flip up to reveal my tired green eyes. I saw a pair of golden hues staring down at me, combined with the flowing of silver hair.

"Sesshoumaru...?" I breathed, only I knew something was amiss. This golden eyed demon was wearing red and had little pointy ears atop his head. This confused me until I suddenly realized whose face I was gazing into. "Inuyasha...?"

"Shh... The wounds looks terrible. Damn that bitch!" He cursed, turning his gaze away from me. I tilted my head to the side, following his gaze. I saw my beloved standing not far from where I was. Only a moment did he stay near, until he looked back for a brief second before disappearing after the runaway culprit. I reached out a weak arm at his fading figure and sighed.

"Come... back..." I whispered through drifting conscious. "...for ...me." After that, I couldn't remember where I was or what happened. Only that I was surrounded by a peaceful darkness that enveloped me like a loving mother, caressing me to a beautiful sleep.

* * *

_I am soo sorry about the whole name thing last chapter. Hope I didn't confuse too many people lol. I did fix it though. I've just been stuck between two stories. So I mix the characters up a lot. Sorry about that. Anyways, forgive any spelling errors (I did read over it again this time, so it should be better than my last) enjoy and stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 7

There was a murmur of voices by the time I came to, but at the same time my body felt drugged. I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes, let alone move my limbs. Along with that, there was a throbbing pain with the rhythm of my pulse at my neck. It felt similar as if a child was sitting beside me, carrying a stick, and continuously probing the end of it in an open wound. It wouldn't go away no matter where I shifted my thoughts to and the pain was nagging, always pulling my senses like dozens of fingers grasping onto me. I wanted to shout out and lash out at them, forcing the pain away, but the thought alone was futile. Trying to move my arm, I figured that was useless as well. In fact, my whole body felt like a corpse and I wasn't in control of it anymore. It made me wonder if I had really died and I was just a lingering spirit.

Then I remembered the events prior to waking up. I could see the petals of roses cascading down like snow, filling my vision of their beauties and then the angelic woman standing before me. Her mocking smile and dark crimson orbs which glowed with the intensity of evil, perhaps even amusement. Her dark hair sprawled around her perfect frame, sticking to her blood slick body and painted kimono. Her face, so hauntingly beautiful. I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of her. Her image flashed through my mind shortly after, making me remember her teeth digging into my flesh with hungered desire. I could suddenly feel the warm blood rushing down my frame, her fingernails digging into my skin as she threatened to pull me apart. And then, there was nothing but darkness as my last image were those beautiful golden orbs as well as the figure of a man my heart yearned for.

That's right, I thought, still lost in the darkness of my conscious and barely awake. I had fainted with the thought that I was dying. There were warm arms around me when I fell back, almost cradling me ever so close. Then red, gold, silver. Ears? That's right, I thought again, Inuyasha had caught my descending body into his. Sesshoumaru had fled the scene in hopes of reuniting with that Demoness, leaving me with his half brother. _Come back for me..._ Those were the words I had spoken to him just before losing my conscious.

Finally, I lifted my eyelids, letting the world witness the emerald hue of my eyes. It took me a moment to register where I was, but even so, I was clueless. The last I remembered was inspecting that village which was recently devoured and destroyed by that woman. Blood filled the ground along with limbs and whatever was left of the bodies. Now, the scent of cooking herbs entered my nostrils and my sight was upon a smoothly created ceiling. It reminded me of a cottage and must have been a good one too, for it to be finely crafted. I couldn't sit up yet, due to the pulsating pain in my neck, but I let the other senses be my witness. Obviously, I wasn't alone. The murmur I was hearing was slowing coming into focus. One was a male voice, it having a pinch of sarcasm. Inuyasha, I figured, whereas the other was probably Kagome due to her distinct tone. There was a sigh to my right, which also sounded feminine. That was probably Sango and tending the cooking herbs, I assumed.

"Ugh..." I let out a horrid moan, lifting my arm but an inch. That, too, was sore and took a lot of strength to endure. What the hell really happened?! I cursed in my mind, too tired to really express my thoughts. Did I come back from the fucking dead? And perhaps I had, with how stiff and sore my body felt. Perhaps what really happened was me falling right down a cliff! I sighed out again and soon noticed that the room fell silent.

"Are you alright, Misuzu?" Sango's voice rang in my ear to the right. I didn't say anything back, but turned my pupils to the side. Her expression was etched with worry, her dark black hair falling in strands before her, and some falling just above the pillow of her breasts. The rest of it was held back in a low ponytail, which rested gently on the back of her multicolored kimono. There wasn't a trace of her gigantic boomerang, but Kirara did take place at her side. The tiny demon companion let out a mew of attention, flopping her tails back and forth with elegance.

"Oh, Misuzu!" Kagome was on the other side of me and shifted my gaze to her. She held the exact worried expression on her face, her eyebrows furrowed as if she were about the cry. I wanted to open my mouth and tell her I was alright, but one, I wasn't alright, and two, I felt like I'd just fell from a skyscraper. Behind the modern day girl stood the red kimono wearing Hanyou, his perky ears almost hidden on either side of his head in the depths of his silver flowing hair. It reminded me of Sesshoumaru, but the thought wasn't surprising. They were brothers after all. The half demon had his arms crossed over his chest with his wide golden eyes locked on my emeralds. "We were all so worried about you, Misuzu! You've been out for three days, hadn't moved since." The green and white clad woman explained.

Parting my lips, I sighed once more, this time closing my eyes and blocking them from the people around me. According to Kagome, I hadn't woke for days. It was no wonder I could hardly move my body, let alone speak. I was drained. And the image of the crimson eyed lass repeated itself in my mind, feasting on my flesh. Drained from energy and blood, I concluded.

"Shhh, Kagome!" Sango scolded the girl and then I felt her warm hand over my forehead. Strands of my own brown hair tickled my skin as she brushed them to the side. Miraculously, I was starting to feel comfortable by just the loving touch of another. "Misuzu, there is no hurry for you to regain your strength. You should sleep some more and then we'll all talk again" The woman assured and I could just picture the warm smile plastered on her lips. With that image in my mind, I could drift off into another slumber.

--

It was dark, cold, and lonely. I felt alone. I wanted to cry out, scream until my vocal cords broke into a bleed. I wanted to lash out at everyone and weep. I wanted to sob like an infant and be nurtured my loving hands. That longing was only a wish as I was enveloped with loneliness and sorrow. My chest heaved in a silent and tearless cry, utterly helpless to anything. Weak.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I even thought that perhaps my muscles weren't working, that I never did open my eyes. But they were, and only black surrounded me as if I was suddenly dunked into a vial of ink. Shut up from the world. Fear etched through my body, radiated off of my burning skin, and panic arose in my chest. I opened my mouth the scream, but no voice escaped, as if I were mute. Frantic, I ran my hands across the ground, searching for an opening. Searching for anything that I could touch. My fingertips trailed along a surface that had no texture, just a smooth everlasting bottom. I tried to scream again, but my throat trembled as silence mocked my straining ears.

My skin began to burn as if flames were licking up slowly from my fingertips to my arms. The tingling pain crept up further, making my body shudder against the pain. I collapsed on the endlessly flat ground and whimpered a silent and tearless cry. I shrieked a silent scream yet again as my body convulsed. I couldn't think as every possible thought was on the burning pain that enveloped me. I was standing in the pit of a fire, or so that's what I thought and what my mind had interpreted.

_Don't let me die, Don't let me die, Don't let me die..._

I wanted to plead for my death, yearned to say 'let me die', but the only words that did cross my mind were of the opposite. Where did they come from? I hadn't a clue as they began to continuously run through my mind over the pain. I concentrated on the sorrow of the words, making me want to cry out yet again. Then, suddenly, the fire had died out. I lay helpless on the ground too tired and exhausted to move. Don't let me die, I thought, I don't want to die.

"Why didn't you save yourself?" A familiar dark voice invaded my thoughts of pleading. I knew that voice, it haunted me and I wanted to reach out a strangle that voice, kill the bearer of it. Naraku, I knew at last. Anger came over the sorrow, but I had no control over my body.

"S-saved... myself?" I heard myself say, my own voice leaving my lips at last. I was confused and I hadn't a clue what was happening. The conversation continued like this, the words leaving my mouth against my will. The words I wanted to say were still on mute as well as the longing to move my body. I felt like a puppet enslaved by the strings that controlled me.

"What is your name?"

"Naraku."

"Save me, Naraku." And my arms reached up for him.

--

I bolted upright in a high pitched scream, my limbs thrashing around as reached out for something, anything I could get a grip on. My hair fell over my face, around me, and I continued to thrash around, crawling, pushing my way anywhere. My screams were frantic and became even louder as panic filled my chest as if it were about to burst. Then, warm arms clutched around me, nails digging into my skin. I kicked and punched, arching my back and turning my head from this way to that. I had to leave, I had to get out. I had to scream. And my mouth was open again, letting out another horrid wail.

"Misuzu!" A male's voice, full of confusion and fear entered my brain. That same voice left because I didn't understand his single word. It sounded foreign to my ears and I screamed again, jerking my elbow behind me and struggling to be free from his death like grasp. "Misuzu! Calm down!" His grip was tighter.

I sobbed, tears streaking down my cheeks. They cascaded in rivers until drop after drop fell to the ground. My body ached and I slumped my back against the man that held me hostage. A low wail left my mouth as I sunk lower to the floor, my chest heaving as I wept. My mind was coming back to me and Inuyasha's words were finally making sense.

"Misuzu... calm down..." He breathed the words against me, his grip loosening a bit. In cue, I fell limp, like a suddenly lifeless doll. The half demon took advantage to this and I felt him lifting my body into the air, secured in his arms. The next, I could feel the familiar comfort of a futon as he gently laid me down. The tears finally stopped and soon I was just sniffing every other second, trying to be rid of the boulder sized lump lodged in my throat.

"I-Inuyasha...?" I finally spoke up through a shaky voice. The silence was almost unbearable and it made my weak voice louder than what it was, making me slightly self conscious.

"Yeah?" He replied, calmer than a moment before. Opening my eyes, I turned my gaze to him without moving my neck. During my episode, I had injured it again, and pain went through my body once more. In return, Inuyasha began to undress it in an objective to redo it.

"I feel... unbearably sad." As the words left my mouth, a whole new set of warm tears trickled down my cheek. The half demon frowned and wiped the flow away, in attempt of keeping it from my open wound. "I feel... like I am trapped and cannot get out."

"It'll be okay." He replied and I wanted to hit him. The dream felt so real, but already it was beginning to fade from my knowledge. I let it slide and closed my eyes again, trying to focus on ceasing my tears.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is everyone?" I asked through a wince.

"Out for now." He replied to my question as he wrapped a new and clean bandage around my neck. The material was probably brought from Kagome. Back in the world that I was born in.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" The golden eyed demon entered my thoughts and I let out a little breath. Where was he? I thought, Where was my beloved? My mate?

"To hell if I know." He sneered some, bringing back his usual attitude. I let out a sigh in response. Sesshoumaru was probably still chasing after that woman, or battling her. Another single tear left the corner of my eye and I bit my bottom lip.  
"He'll come back for you." Inuyasha spat out, finishing the bandage on my wound. With that, he retreated and I fell asleep.

--

By the time I awoke again, I felt my strength finally returning to my body. Without a hesitation, I lifted my body up from the mattress and let out a yawn. The pain in my neck had ceased to almost a dull ache and I stretched my arms out. To my surprise, I wasn't alone. In fact, the whole gang was there in the cottage and they were all staring at me with smiles. There was Miroku by Sango, probably whispering sweet nothings in her ear, Kirara at her side along with Shippo whom seemed more interested in Kagome. Kagome, herself, was busying her hands into making a soup over the fire and then finally, Inuyasha was by the entrance, leaning against the opening with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Good morning, Misuzu." Sango greeting happily in rhythm to everyone else. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you." I told her, bringing my hand up to the bandage on my neck. It still hurt, but it looked well dressed. In all, it really deserved a thank you. After all, I was healthy yet again and had gained some strength. "The food smells wonderful, Kagome. I could use some." I said after with an energetic grin.

The girl turned to me and giggled, taking a bowl that was at her side and filled it up half way. "Doesn't it? Here you are, enjoy it slowly, Misuzu. I heard about what happened a few days ago..." Her voice trailed and I reached out for the bowl. So I was asleep for a couple more days, I thought as my gaze turned from the soup to the entrance where Inuyasha lingered. And then I let out a sigh. No trace of Sesshoumaru. "He hasn't come back yet." Kagome announced as if reading my mind and I jolted my gaze back at her. I forced a smile.

"I see..." Taking the bowl to my side, I blew into it.

"Guess your stuck with us, Misuzu." Miroku teased with a wide grin. Sango let out a sigh and playfully smacked him along with a glare. All the while, I let out a laugh, taking a sip of the soup and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm, this is delicious." I complimented. "I guess... you will all have to just put up with me, than." With a chuckle, I turned toward Miroku with a wink. The atmosphere boosted up to a light mood and everyone ate with a laughter that I missed. It brought me back to the days in Modern time, reminding me of my friend. I thought back on our first days of school together, laughing and spending the night, sharing secrets, and lingering at malls. The thoughts alone made me feel nostalgic.

"We have to leave by noon." Inuyasha interrupted our time of jokes and we all turned toward him. He stared back at the lot of us and pushed himself off from the doorway. "We've been here too long and now that Misuzu is in better health, we should get back on track." I looked down as he said this, placing a hand over my bandaged neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began with a pouting tone. "We should wait a couple more days, Misuzu just now started to recover!" The brown eyed lass complained.

"Kagome," I interrupted with a hand and smiled at her. "No, it's all right. I don't want to hold you all back. You're looking for Naraku, right?" The name alone sent a stab to my stomach, an image of a woman raising her arms up to his harsh grin... "We are, too. Sesshoumaru and I. So let's leave at noon, together." He will find me along the way, I finished in my mind. Come back for me, I had told him. Come back for me, and I knew he would. As to when, I could only hope.

* * *

_Wow it's been months since I last updated! I have to greatly apologize, I didn't mean to take such an absence. In any case, here was my latest update, more to come I'm sure. Although, I didn't expect this series to be so long. I'm not even close to the middle of it! Oh well, Let's all hope I don't speed things up on accident. Please review, and more shall come. So, Stay tuned for more!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kagome's voice interrupted my thoughts. There was a tone of curiosity as well as worry wrapped around that gentle voice and then her face came into my vision. For a brief moment, I just watched her, tracing my eyes along the sculpted features of her face. Her brown eyes were upon me, eyebrows etched in worry, and her lips were half parted. I noticed her hair whooshing to the right, a few strands obscuring her vision. "Misuzu?" Tilting her head some, she lifted up a slender milk colored hand and placed it in front of her face, breaking my sight of her. Left and then to right, she waved as if greeting someone.

"A-ah..." I stuttered, breaking out of my momentary daze. With a short smile, I grabbed her hand gently and brought it down to her side. I, too, arched my eyebrow and leaned in closer to her. "I'm fine, Kagome." I assured the woman and she just let out a sigh in return. "Everything is fine." Flickering my eye to the side and past Kagome, I noticed Sango was watching me with Miroku accompanying her. He was probably trying to do something perverted, I assumed, and looked back at the dark haired school girl in front of me.

"You've been in a daze lately, Misuzu." Kagome announced. "Ever since we left the cottage. Are you sure you are alright? Is your neck bothering you?"

"Keh! Quit pestering the girl with questions, Kagome." Inuyasha spat out not a moment after. I turned my head to the side and looked up at him. He was, of course, wearing his usual red kimono and he walked with his eyes closed, arms behind his head. He seemed bored and perhaps that was why he decided to interrupt Kagome and I. With a chuckle, I lifted my own hand that had just made contact with Kagome's and brushed a lock of chocolate colored hair behind my ear. After that, the two began to bicker as always, leaving me to my own thoughts.

We left the cottage at noon like we had planned with no real destination except traveling to another village in hopes of finding any clues about Naraku. To our misfortune, he still seemed hidden away from sight, as if he never really existed in the first place. But, we all knew well that the moment we begin to relax and enjoy ourselves is when he would show up and destroy the happiness we create. In fear of that, we all continued to search endlessly with that one shred of hope. Everyone just wanted to be done with the man once and for all, that was the truth of it entirely.

Closing my eyes as we continued our destination, I couldn't help but feel sad. Just an inch of sorrow bathed my thoughts, gently caressing my beating heart. Although I loved Inuyasha and his group dearly, I couldn't keep my mind from that certain golden eyed, magenta striped demon. It had already been days, perhaps a week, that I had fallen in a slumber to recover, and yet there wasn't a sign of him. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the Earth, along with Naraku and perhaps that crimson eyed demon. Perhaps it was the loneliness I began to fall victim of that really got to me, knowing that he wasn't by my side. Of course, I knew it was just paranoia, but the feelings kept creeping up on me, squeezing my conscious.

Looking ahead of me, Sango and Miroku were in my field of vision. They were a lot closer than the last I traveled with them and there was a sort of aura around the two. Sango eyes bore into his as he spoke, a gentle laughter escaping her feminine lips. She placed a hand over her mouth and continued to heave chuckles whereas Miroku held a shocked expression, though loosened up and placed a masculine hand upon her shoulder. She tensed, ceasing her laugh, and then I spotted the faintest beautiful smile on her mouth. He had returned it, bringing his own vision ahead of him, his staff jingling with movement.

I smiled to myself, an internal one, and envied the two. They were the pure essence of a couple and I found myself unable to look away. For the briefest moment, I could just picture myself standing side by side with Sesshoumaru, taking in his presence and lightening the mood with my smile. Of course, it was yet another daydream that brought me far from reality. I was, once again, lost in another daze as Kagome had noticed moments before.

"I don't think this village was attacked, Inuyasha." Sango's voice broke me from my daydreams, bringing back into the present. We seemed to have covered a lot of ground in the few hours of traveling and up ahead of us was a distant village. There wasn't smoke or any horrid putrid scent of burning flesh, nor was there the crimson pool of blood that had masked many other villages that I'd come across. Standing on the tip of my toes, I tried to get a better look at the distant village, squinting my eyes a bit. At first I didn't understand what Sango meant, but as I concentrated on the area, I realized there wasn't any movement. It was either a village that slept during the day, or it was deserted.

"Shall we proceed anyway?" Miroku asked, slipping a hand on Sango's back. The woman gave Miroku an undecipherable look and then let out a sigh. The two of them turned their attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It wouldn't hurt." Said Kagome.

"Keh, fine. Do what you want, but I'm telling you we aren't going to find anything there." Inuyasha explained to them, pretty confident in his conclusion. "It's untouched."

"Let's go, everyone." Kagome ordered with a stressful sigh, placing a thin finger to her forehead. Inuyasha barked at her frustration, but she seemed to block him out of her thoughts. With that, we all continued to walk, nearing the empty village that lay ahead of us. My neck pulsed after awhile and I figured it was probably all the physical work we were going though. It was too soon to be up and traveling, but I very well couldn't hold the gang back just for me. Lifting up a hand, I touched the wound gently over the bandage material that blanketed it, and winced. It hurt, but it was to be expected. I had yet to really get a glimpse of it raw, but at the same time, I was a little afraid to anyway. The best thing for me, was to hope it wasn't getting infected and was just painful due to recovery.

Upon stepping into the entrance of the village, we concluded that it had been abandoned. There were cottages that surrounded the area, untouched, but the weeds and grass were tall with growth. The greenery was everywhere with wild herbs and plants, even the scent of the place seemed to scream out emptiness. Untouched. I turned my gaze from left to right, taking in the image of one cottage to another. In all, the place looked beautiful should it have still been alive, but there was a sense of loss in the air. It made the onlooker wonder what happened and why there were no people to inhabit it. And then, we all continued, lost in our thoughts and finding clues as to any reasoning.

"That's right..." Miroku let up, planting the end of his staff into the Earth. He placed his other hand on his chin and let out sigh of thought, his dark eyes taking in the village. "I've been here before, but ages ago." Everyone let out a short gasp and he only smirked slightly. "But it was lively back then, I wonder what happened..." His voice trailed and we followed suit in wonder.

We'd entered through half the village when we came upon a burnt down cottage. The lot of us just stood in front of it, inspecting the damage. It looked bad and the houses beside it were also black with burn. "Must have been bad." More than one of us mentioned. In the end, we had decided to just leave and search for another area that might lead us to Naraku. But as soon as we had turned to leave, an aged man blocked our way.

"What business do you have here?" The man demanded, a stern look upon his elderly eyes. He wore tattered clothes, as if they hadn't been washed or changed in a century and his hair was graying at the top. His skin shown ages of hardship and stress, making us pause momentarily. The man looked us all up and down and sighed.

"We are sorry, sir, we were just passing through." Kagome said with a polite bow of acknowledgment and apology. The elder man watched her though narrowed eyes for a long moment, lifting a hand and placing it upon his chin in thought. We all stood tense, awaiting his year long reply. He then tilted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes. At if on cue, I glanced at Kagome whom wore a slightly confused expression. Together, we linked a smile that seemed to say 'I don't know' and then just settled to wait for the elder.

"Come along then," He smiled, showing off his darkened worn out teeth. Reaching out a frail hand, he used the other to point off to the right. "Stay the night, I highly recommend it."

"Thank you, but we-" Kagome started to say.

"I won't hear it, I insist you stay the night. Besides, it's about to rain if I'm correct with my calculations." He interrupted. "Pardon me, my name is Takuma. Welcome to the village."

--

In the end, we were forced to stay the night in Takuma's cottage. He, like a well mannered human, presented us all with food and comfortable beds to sleep in. Takuma admitted that he hadn't seen a human or demon face in quite some time, that it brought back some memories. He also said that the village had been abandoned years ago and he refused to go along with, due to his emotional ties to it. He had been born here and vowed to stay until his last breath escaped his lips. The fact was cold, but he stayed truthful to his origin. Any other questions were denied with a smile and we weren't let on with anymore information. Why was the place abandoned? What happened to that lone cottage? Takuma had left into a secluded room of the home and let us converse with each other in a sign that he was finished telling his tale.

Night came quickly and just as the old man predicted, rain began to patter the cottage roof, splashing puddles outside. We all sat with small talk, mostly lost in our own thoughts, and watched through the entrance opening as that hard crash of water descended to the Earth. Distant thunder roared low, making it's presence heard, and when it was getting to the point where we could hardly see each other, we settled in our own little futons and attempted to fall asleep.

I didn't have a dream that night, unless you call a mixture of colors a dream. I was slightly aware of it, as if my conscious was stuck in the middle of a tornado of paint. Reds, blues, oranges, purples. Most of all, black surrounded the merging blotches of ink. It was like a darkness that one longed to fly away from, to reach out for the light in order for protection. I didn't have a body in my dream, so I was stuck in the void of colors as the darkness crept in on me. The colors were getting smaller and then it was dark. I couldn't see, couldn't touch, couldn't think.

I opened my eyes to a more realistic darkness, the odd dream slipping away from my thoughts. Everyone around me was still lost in a slumber. Tilting my head a bit, I spotted Inuyasha sleeping at the doorway, free from the falling rain and clutching the sword to his body. His silver hair swayed gently, brushing against the smoothness of his face and then falling back to its' original area. He looked peaceful, but would probably awake easily should anything unusual happen. Closing my emerald eyes again, I tried to go back to sleep but was left with a sudden insomnia. Sleep was far from my mind or rather, it refused to take hold of me again, and I wasn't looking forward to being awake for the rest of the night.

So, I sat up, my dark hair brushing against my back with my hands in my lap. I just stared ahead, watching the lone motionless wall stare back at me. The patter of rain filled my ears, making me aware of the gloomy weather, and when my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I turned my gaze back to the doorway where Inuyasha slept. My eyes took him in again and before I knew it, I had pushed myself up and out of the futon, stretching my legs from stiffness. For a moment, it was like an out of body experience. I watched more than performed as my body gently took one step after another until I was mere inches from the Hanyou. I wanted him to stop me, to force me back to sleep, but he was lost in a slumber as if willing me to leave the cottage.

That was exactly what I did. I walked passed the half demon and stepped foot upon the muddy ground. It felt sticky, making me imagine walking right into a pool of quick sand, it sticking to my skin and riding up the crevice of my toes. Then came the rain that fell atop my body and wetting my skin. One second out in the open and half my kimono was drenched, droplets riding in rivers down my limbs. Even my face was streaked with tear sized trails, dripping south to the ground. The coolness of it brought comfort and I stood there letting the rain caress my skin. The wound on my neck was pounding and I figured it was the discomfort of water. Next came the stinging. No matter, I began to walk again as if I were being pulled along by strings. For now, I was no more than a marionette to a force I didn't understand.

Soon, my feet were covered in mud to the point that I felt like I was dragging them rather than walking. But my destination was nearing, a place that grabbed hold of me and slowly pulled me along. In front of my dull vision was that one blackened cottage which was consumed in flames during an unknown time. I walked closer until I was a foot away from the closest part of the home. That was when I stopped, leaving myself to just gaze at the destruction. My eyes trailed the dark material that was almost invisible due to the weather and time, though was shiny with rain, and then was taken aback with the sudden emotion. I felt sad staring at the broken cottage. Hesitantly, I lifted my own hand and reached out. My fingertips grazed the charred material, it crumbling apart with contact. Sadness... I took a step closer with the intention of entering the home.

A hand gently grabbed my shoulder, breaking me of the spell. Jerking around with fear, I stared wide eyed at the culprit whose hand was touching me. In front of me now was that familiar half demon, his red kimono drenched from the rain.

"Inuyasha...?" I questioned, moving away from the cottage. I lifted my hand to my face and brushed back a couple strands of hair that were plastered to it. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you." He replied and stepped closer. My heart skipped a beat. Scenarios were rushing through my head. Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand ever so slowly and neared it to my face.

"Kagome..." I began and lost my voice just as his hand cradled my face. I lost my breath and his thumb came in contact with my cheek. A light brush and he broke the contact.

"Kagome...?" He questioned and showed me his thumb. On it was painted black and it was then that I realized I must have marked my skin with the hand that touched the burnt cottage. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked down at my filthy hands.

"Never mind." I tried to hide my embarrassment by turning my attention back at the home. He copied my actions. "I couldn't sleep." I told him next, answering his question.

"I was worried you might have come into danger." Inuyasha answered me at last. We both looked at each other and chuckled. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here longer. The least we need is for you holding us back longer." The Hanyou said half bitterly with the roll of his golden eyes. His brother flashed in my mind as I stared at him and then I quickly punched Inuyasha in the arm as a result to his words. He only laughed, thinking nothing of my puny attack.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's been a month. No, it's been more than a month since we last got to travel together. Do you really want to run me off with your attitude?" Arching my eyebrow, I turned to him with a smirk.

"Keh, It wouldn't matter either way."

"Liar."

"What were you about to do awhile ago?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You know, before I stopped you."

"I..." I began and lowered my eyes. I asked myself the same question and couldn't find an answer. What was I doing out here? In the rain no less. Breaking and entering a home that I had no business with. What was wrong with me? Shifting aside my internal questioning, I shrugged. "I'm really not that sure."

"Keh, figures." He shook his hand and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we're heading back." Upon pulling me along, I was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea. It was as if a weight had suddenly dropped in my stomach and I was twirling around over and over. My head felt light, it's contents swirling like a tornado. A dull pain and I forcefully broke away from Inuyasha's hold. He watched me curiously just in time to witness me turn my back to him and hunch over.

I held my stomach as the contents of it spilled out from my mouth. Everything that I had consumed that day crashed down like a waterfall onto the muddy ground, mixing in with the Earth. The smell was revolting, causing more involuntary lurches form in my throat, and finally when I had finished, I felt physically drained. Behind me, Inuyasha clutched my shoulders and helped me stand up. My legs felt like Jello and I leaned against the Hanyou, my breathing labored.

"Misuzu?!" He panicked, turning my face to his. My head felt as if it were splitting. Pain, stinging... It was like a dozen fingers were probing my brain and using their fingernails to scratch right under my skull. I pushed away from Inuyasha and vomited once again.

_  
The time for reunion is near, Misuzu._

I knew it. That sudden voice that echoed in my mind. It was horrid and sadistic, a mocking laughter deep in the tone of his masculine voice. Naraku had invaded my head again and I was suffering. I clutched my temples, my legs threatening to fail on me. I breathed hard, panic rising in my chest. The rain crashed down on the two of us, but each droplet felt like needles to my skin. Reaching out, I grabbed the front of Inuyasha's kimono and stared at him frantically.

"He's!" I began, trying to find the sentence. The Hanyou clutched me tight, listening to me with worry etched on his face. "He's..." I started again. "He's coming..."

"Who?!"

"N-Naraku...!" I lurched again only nothing escaped my stomach. There wasn't anything left and then I felt my strength draining from me completely. I no longer held my balance and my conscious was fading. "Nara..." And I could speak no more.

* * *

_I apologize for this chapter. It wasn't as well done as my others, I think personally. Anyway, I was writing this with writers block, so cut me some slack lol. Next chapter soon, and much better I assure you. So, stay tuned! Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
